


Lance Goes Snooping

by EbonyxTiger



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: A really really extended metaphor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty lance, Anxiety, Arguments, Blue Aliens, Both Keith and Lance suffer from Depression and Axiety, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys Being Idiots, Brief Non-Con, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dildos, Dom Lance (Voltron), Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Edging, Even if he isn't the one who should be administering it, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Forgive Me, Heavy BDSM, How did I forget that!?, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, I know, I'm evil, Jealous Lance, Keith feels like a fool, Keith is pretty pissed, Keith only calls Lance Daddy~, Keith probably has anxiety, Lance feels like a dick, Lance feels like he's destroying Keith, Lance has depression, Lance is good with after care, Lance kinda deserve it..., Lance uses an extended metaphor, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Nipple Play, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt (Voltron) - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Kill Me, Protective Lance, Really really bad arguments!, Serious Talks, Shiro is protective™, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Soft sex, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Virgin Lance (Voltron), angsty keith, keith and lance talk, keith cries, klance, possesive lance, rim jobs, sexual activity with said arms, sleep overs, with multiple arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyxTiger/pseuds/EbonyxTiger
Summary: Lance went snooping once, and decided to prank Keith the second time...well, let just say, it didn't quite go as planned either. But in a good way! Sort of...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a anon that @prettypheremoan, received...and I got inspired. Sorry...

Should Lance being doing this?

No, probably not.

Was that gonna stop him?

Again, no, no it wasn't.

Was he most likely gonna regret it for the foreseeable future?

Yeah, he was.

He'd been doing it for the past six months and he hadn't stopped now. Might as well go all the way right?

But, really? How did this help him, when he was almost positive Keith hated his guts? Really, it didn't. But just knowing that Keith, moody ass, emo _Kieth_ , had slowly been trained to take Lance's dick, for the past six months and didn't really even know it…it just kinda _did_ something to him.

It shouldn't and each time it does he feels horrible and guilty. But then he thinks of Keith slowly fucking himself open on a thick long dildo and, Lance _swears_ , it's almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

So Lance quietly makes his way down the corridor that contains his and Keith's rooms. He glanced at the box containing the very dildo (and all of its relatives) he'd accidentally found in Keith's room almost six months ago, (he'd like to make it clear, that there was only one to begin with, the others were a result of impulse, more specifically, _Lance's_ impulse.)

Lance had been curious and started searching for the origins of such items, since it was _deffinetly_ not something that Keith had brought on the ship with him. Lance soon stumbled across an alien site which sent them straight to your coordinates (somehow…he had a feeling that a teleportation kinda thing was going on.) And the size, girth, length, it was all completely customizable. So Lance had ordered an exact replica of Keith's dildo in varying sizes. All larger than the original. And he had been switching them out for bigger and bigger models. It wasn't until last week that he'd finally gotten to the largest one.

And in Lance's defense, this was all supposed to be a prank! He thought that if he did it long enough, soon it'd get to big for Keith or he'd...ya know, notice! Because eleven inches is way bigger than seven so who wouldn't notice?! Lance though he'd end up accusing Lance and he'd get angry, and they'd argue and Lance would get to see that cute ass pout he got when he was upset! What he didn't expect was for Keith to say absolutely nothing. And at first Lance had thought Keith just didn't use it all that often, but when he went to check...well it had deffinetly been used and recently, if he was going to go by the warmth of the plastic. So he just kept at it...

The original was maybe an inch in diameter with a length of seven inches. The one currently in Keith's room was two inches wide and had a length of nerely eleven inches, which just happened to be the exact size of Lance's cock.

Again Lance felt incredibly dirty, but just knowing that Keith had been fucking himself open on a fake cock with the exact same length and width as his own…it had given him some of _the best_ orgasms of his life. But, he felt guilty, and was heading to Keith room to come clean.

Lance knocked lightly on Keith's door. He heard a quiet groan and knocked again, a little louder this time.

"W-who is it?" Keith called out with a shakey voice.

Lance frowned, he sounded like he was in pain.

"Uh, it's me, _Lance_..." He said, debating if he should come back later, less chance of being pushed out of an airlock when he confessed, ya know? "Are, uh, are you alright, buddy?"

"I'm fine, Lance!" Keith snapped irateably, before letting out a whimper.

"Keith, that doesn't sound, ' _fine'_." Lance said in a, _slightly_ , panicked tone. "Open the door Keith, I need to know your okay!"

"I t-told you, Lance!" Keith snapped. "I'm _f-fine_!"

He let out a long groan and Lance decided he was _not_ fine, at all.

"Keith you have til the count of five to open the door or I'm using the over ride code!" Lance cautioned.

"Lance, I'm fine!" Keith yelled.

" _One_ "

"J-just, oh god~, just come back later!"

" _Two!_ "

No answer.

" _Three_! Godammit, Keith I'm not kidding! _Four_!"

"Just forget about it okay!?" Keith snapped, as he let out another groan.

" _Five_!" Lance slapped his hand down on the panel and put in the override code. The door slid open and Lance quickly scanned the room looking for an injured Keith, only to find him perched on his bed naked and the dildo he came to apologise for shoved up his ass.

In retrospect, he _probably_ should have put the pieces together. But again, this all had started out as a prank. He'd honestly just planed on switching the one with the many and watch Keith rage around demanding his stuff back. But his curiosity grew and plans changed.

So now Lance had come face to face with Keith, bouncing up and down in an eleven inch dildo with a cock ring placed at the base of his dripping dick. Lance's eyes made their way up Keith's body noting the slight bulge in his abdomen. As his eyes tracked higher they caught on the glint of silver on Keith's chest. When he looked closer he found that each of Keith's nipples had a metal barbell in them. He swallowed thickly, and made his eyes go to Keith'a face. And it was almost a punch in the gut. Keith had his piercings in.

Keith rarely _ever_ wore them because they could be torn out during battle, but on the rare occasions where they knew they'd have a significant period of down time, Keith usually put them back in. And he had quite a few of them. Three in each ear, plus and industrial piercing in his right ear, An eyebrow piercing, a bull ring, _and_ a lip ring, and now, to Lance's slightly horrified pleasure and knowledge, nipple piercings as well.

Keith pulled his lip into his mouth and shifted slightly. A soft flash of silver had Lance's eyes darting down and Lance just gave a short laugh of disbelief. _Hip piercings_. Keith had pierced his _hips_. Had three trailing down the v of his hips, on each side in fact.

"Um," Keith shifted slightly and Lance's eyes darted back up to his face, and Keith licked his lips, the sliver stud piercing the muscle flashing in the pale blue light.

And oh my _God_ , did this boy have every piercing know to man or something?

"Are you just gonna stay there in the door way, or…?" Keith said quietly.

Lance came to the realization that he hadn't moved past the thresh hold and the door was still very much open.

"Oh!" Lance said stepping into the room. "Sorry."

Keith flushed bright red and pulled his comforter over his body.

"I meant _leave_ , you ass!" Keith shouted grabbing the closest thing to him, which just happened to be a bottle of lube, and chucked it at Lance.

Lance easily caught it and approached the bed. He knelt in front of Keith, one hand wrapping firmly around Keith's neck while the other twisted itself in hair. Lance was please as his hand grazed yet _another_ piercing at the nape of Keith's neck as he twisted the ebony locks around his fingers.

Keith's eyes widened and filled with arousal.

"Really, kitten, you should be _thanking me_ ," Lance purred.

Keith whimpered, but glared at Lance in defiance.

"Oh _really_?" He quipped. "And why's _that_?"

Lance tightened the hand around Keith's throat and lowered the other to pull away the blanket covering Keith, baring him to his eyes again. Lance licked his lips in appreciation, and slowly brushed his knuckles over the bulge in his stomach, and Keith straight out whimpered.

"Because, kitten, you didn't really think, this was just randomly getting _bigger_ , did you?" He purred.

Keith scoffed.

"I'm not an _idiot_ , Lance," Keith said. "The least you could've done is increase the size faster. God knows I hardly needed to be worked up to something like this."

Lance smiled at that.

"Aww, is my little kitten a cock slut?" He teased. "Let me guess, you like to be stuffed full of cum, too don't you?"

Keith shivered and let out moan.

"Hmm," Lance mused. "Damn, didn't think you'd be so submissive Kitten, but I should've figured you'd be a bratty little slut."

Lance squeezed his neck tighter and guided him to lay on the bed. Keith resisted at first and even struggled slightly, but complied when Lance growled and squeezed the hand at his throat, almost painfully.

"Guess I'll just have to put you in your place," Lance smirked as he rocked his hips down into Keith's, pressing the hard length of his massive cock to Keith's thigh.

Keith eyes widened and clouded with need, but he was bound and determined to give Lance as much hell as possible.

He scoffed derisively before looking pointedly at Lance.

"You'd never be able to handle me." He said, more of a statement than a challenge, which just fueled Lance even more.

"Oh, kitten," he purred in a sickly sweet tone. "Now you've gone and made me _angry_."

Lance pulled Keith up by his hair, and undid his belt with the other. He pushed his pants down his thighs before dragging Keith's face to his hardened length.

" _Suck_ ," he ordered. "And no hands."

Keith looked up at him and slowly lowered his head. He flicked his tongue at the slit of Lance's cock, savoring the salty taste of pre, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking.

"Oh, c'mon," Lance said derisively, as he rolled his eyes. "I thought you said I wouldn't be able to _handle you_ ," Lance pushed his head down further, causing Keith's eyes to widen as he was forced to take Lance all the way to the base. He had to swallow several times to avoid choking on his considerable length. "If anything kitten, _you_ won't be able to handle _me_."

Keith whimpered and hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Lance pleadingly.

Lance ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Do you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?" He asked. "Huh? Is that what you want kitten?"

Keith pratically melted and nodded as best he could with Lance's cock shoved down his throat.

Lance smirked and tightened his grip in Keith's hair and he slowly started fucking his throat.

Keith went limp and let Lance have his way with him and as Lance got rougher, his hand drifted down to his cock to remove the cock ring but Lance slapped his hand away.

Lance pushed all the way in with a harsh thrust and brought Keith's wrist to his mouth placing a gentle kiss to his wrist.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you remove that, kitten?" He asked. "When you were so disrespectful to me when we first started?" Lance gave a mocking laugh. "Oh, no kitten, this is what's gonna happen. _First_ , I'm going to cum down your pretty throat, _then_ I'm gonna cream that _gorgeous_ ass of yours. And then, _then_ , I'm gonna remove that cock ring, but only so I can watch you cum from just my cock as I fill you a third time, got it?"

Keith nodded weakly.

Oh god…what did he get himself into?

How was he supposed to tell Lance that, yeah, he had a lot of kinks. And yeah he had no trouble exploring them, but, this was the first time he'd ever actually _been_ with anyone? The fact that he's been crushing on Lance since day one, was deffinetly not helping things... And, oh boy, was he fulfilling almost every single last one of his fantasy's...

Lance smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Good, kitty~" he purred before resuming the harsh pace he had started.

Keith just sat back and took it, and honestly it made Lance jealous. Because the way he took it, just _screamed_ experience. Lance wanted to get ahold of whoever else had touched Keith and punch them. No, he wanted to show them that no matter what, no one could take Keith apart like he could, it would be so, _so_ much better.

Lance's thrust grew more irratic as he neared his climax.

"C'mon, baby, swallow it all for daddy like a good little cum slut, okay?" Lance reached down and gently swiped at the tears building in the corners of Keith's eyes.

Keith's hands made their way to Lance's hips to hold him in place. He swallowed and looked up into Lance's eyes as he gave a long purposeful suck.

Lance swore he fell for this boy just a little further as he shot his load down his throat with a long groan.

Lance watched as Keith slowly pulled of and licked his lips before giving little kitten licks to clean the cum of off Lance's dick. He gave a content little smile before falling back wards into his mattress. He smirked and slowly pulled his legs apart and up, showing off how his hole was still stretched wide around the dildo.

"C'mon, daddy, I want you cock inside me," he said with a lot more confidence than he felt.

Lance growled and pushed his legs back further.

"Such a greedy little slut aren't you kitten?" He bit out. "Tell me? How many other cocks have you let use this greedy little hole of yours? Ten? Twenty? _Thirty_?" He scoffed. "Nevermind can't expect a little slut like you to keep track anyway."

A flash of hurt crossed Keith's eyes, but he quickly pushed it down before Lance would notice. Of course Lance would think he was a slut, after all he just managed to deep throat him, and what kind of virgin can do that? Keith aparently.

Keith slowly turned and got on his hands and knees. He'd be damned if he let this chance slip by. He was glad that he got to have his first time with Lance McClain. He was a Sex God. And the, very secret, love of Keith's life. And he would never let Lance know how much that little quip just now had hurt. And he sure as hell wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing this was Keith's first time.

Keith pressed his chest to his matress and reached back to slowly pull the dildo out of his ass. It gave a slick pop as it came out and Keith tossed it to the side. He swallowed before spreading his cheeks to flaunt his stretched hole.

"C'mon, daddy~" he purred. "Fuck my slutty hole. Need a real man to show me what it's like to get dicked down. Please, daddy, put me in my place, fill me with your cum."

Lance roughly grabbed Keith's ass and rubbed his hardened length against his hole.

" _Fuck_ , you slut…got me riled up again so quickly…" he said as he put more pressure against Keiths rim.

Keith whimpered, and pushed his hips back.

"Fuck me daddy, _please_ ," he begged.

Lance slowly pushed in until he was balls deep inside Keith. Lance pause taking deep breaths, because, oh God, he was fucking Keith freaking Kogane! Like!? _What_?! _The_ _actual_! _Fuck_?

Keith almost immediately started pushing his hips back silently telling Lance to start moving.

Lance gripped his hips and started a slow rythym, changing the angle of his thrust every so often.

When Keith jerked violently, he smirked, knowing he'd found what he was looking for.

Lance picked up the pace and focused hitting that spot on each thrust, to bring Keith as much pleasure as he possibly could. Lance slowly reached down and slipped the cock ring off of Keith. There was _no way_ he was gonna be able to get it back up after this.

"Kitten, you've been so good~" he purred as he bent over Keith, pressing his chest to his back. "As a reward why don't you cum with Daddy?"

Keith whimpered as the ring was removed, and let himself fall forward into the pillows. And oh, that was a much better angle, Lance was able to hit so much _deeper_ …

"God, daddy, _h-harder, faster_ …I'm so close!" Keith whimpered.

Lance almost doubled his original pace and Kieth became a sobbing, moaning mess.

"Ahhh~, god yes, _harder_ daddy, so good… _so_ _good_ daddy..." Keith babbled as he neared his climax. "Ooooh~ fuck me, daddy, I'm so close… _so close_! Please daddy fuck me full of your cum, _please, daddy, please_ I'm _begging_ you, fill me up! Don't stop, please, _don't stop_!"

Keith let out a broken gasp and shut his eyes as he felt his orgasm wash over him.

" _C-cumming_!" He whispered brokenly.

Lance felt the tightening of Keith's walls and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he thrust deep inside Keith one last time and released deep inside him.

Lance barely managed to pull out before collapsing next to Keith on the bed. They both lay there panting for a few minutes.

After a bit Lance shifted and Keith moved to get up thinking Lance wanted to leave. He did flush a bit when he felt Lance's load trickle out of him and he had to keep himself from clenching his cheeks together to keep it insude. Just as he was standing up he felt Lance grab his arm and looked back at him in surprise.

"Aren't you-?" Keith stopped himself when he noticed Lance was blushing and had his head down.

"I, uh…" Lance glanced up before letting his eyes fall back to the blankets. "Was…was I any _good_?" He asked quietly.

Keith rolled his eyes. Of course he was just looking for praise.

"What," he said bitterly as he pulled his arm from Lance's grasp. "Don't get enough praise from all the girls you've screwed, let me guess, I was your first guy, and you want to see how you measure up?"

Keith meant for it to be teasing, but his tone came out a lot more venomous than he had intended.

Lance pulled his hand back and shrunk in on himself as he muttered something.

" _What_?" Keith asked peevishly. "Speak up if your going to talk, you usually don't have a problem with speaking you mind, or being loud and annoying for that matter."

 _God_ he was on a fucking roll wasn't he? _Why_ couldn't he just shut up?

Lance felt something inside him break…probably his heart. And yeah that might sound dramatic and be overlooked because, he was _Lance_! He was always over dramatic…but this time it just hurt…so bad. Keith truly hated his guts.

"Um," he swallowed and stood up. "Nothing, I...forget it." He said as he pulled his pants back up. "Well, uh, see you…in training. Oh, yeah we have the next few days free don't we? Well, uh, see you when I see you then, I guess." Lance picked up the box he never remembered sitting down and exited the room.

Lance quickly walked to his bedroom to wash up, after showering he took one look at the box and decided to throw it out the air lock on his way to dinner. He didn't need this. He didn't need shitty Keith and his stupid mullet, and his stupid pretty eyes, treating him like some man whore. He may act all nice and smooth but, his considerable endowment didn't exactally make hooking up easy! In fact Keith was the first…his first everything really. Crush, love, kiss, first time! _Wait, had the even kissed_!? He couldn't remeber.. but either way it was all _Keith_. Lance wondered as he sobbed, how he let everything get this far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk...kinda? Well they clear a little bit up anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off, it was brought to my attention that when I was tagging I totally forget to tag this as dubcon! Which yeah, I feel like an idiot because that's one of the things talked about it this chapter and ive had it typed up for a good day now! So, I have tagged it, as well as put this as under age! Even though in most places seventeen is the legal age of adult hood! (Lance is 17, Keith is 18) so yeah I went ahead and tagged that as well when I updated the tags for this chapter! And as more chapters come out, I will continue to do so. For those of you who commented,thank you so much you made my day! And for those of you wondering, yeah this is my first fic, and it's also my first time writing NSFW content. I just read, a lot. Like that's what I did intend of paying attention in class during middle school. So yes, it is my first story and your feed back is very much appreciated!
> 
> So with out further ado, part two!

Lance and Keith were avoiding each other.

If one walked into a room the other would automatically ' _remember_ ' they had something else to do. Lance would avoid the training deck entirely, (like he wouldn't even go on the same floor as the training deck without ample reason (read: Allura or Coran needed something so he became their errand boy.)) And Keith pretty much pretended the star deck didn't exsist. Hell, even meals weren't spared the hostility, Keith would always say he was ' _busy_ ' or ' _not hungry_ ' and Shiro would find him in the kitchen in the middle of the night snacking on left overs.

And now that the break was over things _still_ hadn't gotten much better...

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose as he glanced up at the red and blue paladins.

Things weren't only _not_ getting better, but were worse than ever.

Today he had to physically separate them because Lance had tackled Keith to the ground in anger. It was _supposed_ to be a simple training exercise! It's one they've done hundreds, _thousand_ , of times!

Shiro was sick of it, this had gone too far!

He sighed at the pair who were now bickering around him as he stood between them, as a physical barrier.

"Oh, c'mon!" Lance scoffed in disbelief. "There's no way you ' _accidentally_ ' let that laser hit me!"

Keith made a choked, indignant sound.

" _Oh_ , I'm sorry," he screeched. "I was to busy, trying to keep a Droid from _impaling_ you!"

Lance rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"That Droid was no where _near_ me!"

"That's enough!" Shiro hollered. "I don't know what happened between you two! But you two have been at each other's throats for almost two weeks! First, the- the- and then-"

He shook his head furiously before looking at the two teens pointedly.

"We can't form Voltron like this! So you can and _will_ , sort this out! I don't care how long it takes, or what you have to do! But _fix it_!" He stated before dismissing everyone.

Keith looked down guiltily and Shiro almost felt bad, especially then he saw the tears closing his eyes. But Shiro stood fast.

"Do you both understand?" He demanded.

"Yes, sir," they both grumbled.

Shiro nodded and excused himself to go inform the princess that training and that missions were out of the question until further notice.

Lance shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Keith from the corner of his eye. He licked his lips, and turned to talk to him, but when he turned back towards him Keith had already made it across the training room and was going out the door.

Lance sighed and shook his head.

So much for talking.

* * *

Keith paced back and forth in his room. He felt so pent up and aggravated! It had been yet _another_ week and he was still avoiding Lance like the plauge. He had a lot of mixed feelings about…' _that night_ ' as he'd come to call it.

On one hand he was pissed about Lance just assuming that he was well, ' _experienced_ ' just because he knew what he liked. On the other, well, he didn't actually _mind_ what happened at all, and would _love_ for it to happen again! He loved being called out like that, and by _Lance_ of all people! He _didn't_ however like him thinking he'd go around sleeping with just anybody! He didn't like Lance thinking he was easy, but really, did he give him any reason not to think that way?

No, no he didn't.

He threw himself on his bed and almost had a heart attack when his door came whooshing open. He sat up blade in hand only to see Pidge standing in the door way.

" _Wow_ ," she commented drily. "Your wound tighter that an extension spring…"

Keith laughed humorlessly and fell back onto his bed.

"Me and Hunk were wondering if you'd like to join us for a game of like truths or something?" She asked sitting next to him. "After all, it's fun and would be good team bonding."

Keith glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Will _Lance_ be there?" He asked bitterly.

"Well, yeah," she admitted with a small smile. "that's why it called ' _team_ bonding', Keith."

He kept his lips pressed together as he contemplated weather he wanted to go or not. On one hand he loved hanging out with Pidge and Hunk, however on the other, well _Lance_. He was still very actively avoiding him, much to Shiro's displeasure.

Pidge sighed and leaned back on her hands.

" _Look_ , I don't know what happened between you and Lance, and honestly? I don't care." She said softly. "What I _do_ know is, your both my friends. And you guys aren't getting along. I know that I want you to to make up and cut the bullshit. But I also know I can't force you guys to get along. I also know, that this wouldn't be as fun without the both of you, so _please_ Keith? Do it for me?"

Keith stared as her for a few moments before sighing in defeat.

"Dammit, Katie…only because you never say please, _ever._ " he groaned as he sat up.

Pidge frowned at the use of her given name but smiled none the less.

"Then get your gay ass changed and grab a blanket and pillow…" she said victoriously.

" _What_?!" Keith yelped in confusion. "You said it was just a game of truths!"

"Yeah," she said shrugging. "I lied. It's more of a sleep over in the Commons. _But_!" She said holding a hand up to cut of his protests. "Hunk has already made the treats. He made all of our favorites! Like I don't know how he did it but he manage to make something that tastes exactally like pizza rolls, but he did! He made some hot chocolate, he even managed to find some little doo-dad that taste exactally like dark chocolate for you! Not to mention a weird ass alien fruit salad!"

Keith raised an eyebrow, he was gonna take a bit more convincing.

"He has some beef jerky, and ginger ale, and pretty much all of your weird ass old people food." She sighed crossing her arms.

"Even butterscotches?"

Pidge threw her arms up.

" _Yes_ , even butterscotches, that's like the best known old people candy ever!"

"Fine," Keith said begrudgingly. "But can, I get like five minutes to feel more like me?"

"Do whatever you want, man," She said, standing up with a shrug. "But if you're not in the Commons in an hour I'm going to come back and your leaving this room in the exact condition I find you."

Keith smiled and rolled his eyes, and shooed Pidge out with a promise to be there.

* * *

Lance watched as Hunk sat the food up in the middle of the commons in a little design. He had each person's treats set up right in front of where they were going to sleep that night, and Lance had to chuckle at the set up in front of Keith's spot, which was right across from his (apparently the theory was that the farther away from each other they were, the less fighting there would be.)

Lance sighed and fell backwards into the mountain of covers and pillows he brought out. (Just because he was going to sleep on the floor doesn't mean he was going to give up the comfort of all of his blankets!)

Honestly? Lance didn't know why Keith was so mad at him. In his mind Keith had no right to be mad. Yeah, he didn't leave his room when he was told, and yeah he probably should have, I don't know, gotten permission before touching him, and… _Oh my God!_ He sat so fast he made himself dizzy.

He'd never asked for his permission! Lance, felt disgusted with himself. He guessed at the time, Keith appeared pretty willing…but _was_ he? Did…did he take advantage of him some how?

Lance started running everything through his mind, and came up with almost a dozen times that he probably took advantage of Keith. He felt sick to his stomach.

No _wonder_ Keith was mad at him! Now it made Lance's angry seem stupid. Like, no wonder he was so cold afterwards…which yeah, was why he was mad, but now that he realizes why, not so much. Lance flopped backwards, wondering how in the universe he was gonna fix this…

The shouting from the hallway cut that train of thought short though, and when the doors wooshed open to reveal Pidge dragging a struggling Keith by his wrist, Lance almost passed out. Not because Keith had shown up, he was already expecting that, Pidge is one persuasive grimlin. It also wasn't the fact that Pidge was dragging Keith (though kudos to her, he was like twice her size.) Oh no, it was what Keith was wearing.

At least Lance assumed it was Keith, though Lance couldn't really tell because Keith didn't usually look that hot- _like that_! Keith didn't usually look _like that_ …

His usual mullet was pulled into a messy bun and along with the usual piercings he wore a pair of nerd glasses. Like, full on _nerd_ glasses with the thick black frames and huge lenses and everything. Not to mention what he was wearing was very un-Keith like. However Lance couldn't really say that the loose crop top barring his midrift and six pack to the world- sorry universe, was unwelcome, nor were the tight spandex shorts that hugged his ass perfectly.

"Katie Elizabeth Holt!" Keith screeched. "Let me go!"

Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I told you Keith, one hour, or I was coming in to get you!" She snapped irateably.

"But, couldn't you have given me like five more minutes?" Keith protested. "I wasn't even in the shower anymore! I was looking for my contacts!" He looked down at himself. "And new pajamas!" He added as an after thought.

"One Keith," Pidge said exasperatedly. "Why would you wanna sleep with your contacts in? That shit is bad for you! And two, you look fine! You look hot!"

"Because," Keith stressed. " _My room_ is hot, of course I look hot, it because I _was_ hot, _now_ I'm _cold_! And as for that first part, smoking is bad for you and people still do it, same with drinking." He said pouting like a spoiled little kid.

Pidge let go of his wrists and Rover came in struggling with Keith's bedding. The little robot dumped the pillow and blanket on the floor and Keith walked over to sit down moodily. He stuck his tongue out and Pidge, and Lance saw Hunk flinch out of the corner of his eye, since his eyes were still glued to the very, _very_ sexy Keith Kogane sitting across from him.

"How did you do that?" Hunk asked in horror.

Keith looked at Hunk in confusion as did Lance.

"Do what?" Keith asked in a perplexed tone.

"That thing, to your tongue!" He said. "Didn't it hurt?"

Keith still looked confused, until it seem like it clicked.

"Oh you mean this?" He asked sticking his tongue out and pointing to the peircing.

Hunk shivered and nodded.

Keith laughed a bit.

"Well first off, I didn't do it, a professional did, and it involved a needle and yeah, a lot of pain." Keith shrugged. "As for why, I like it. It makes me feel better I guess."

Lance wondered if he was talking about the piercing or the pain…

Pidge shook her head and flopped down between them.

"So who wants to play Never Have I Ever?" Hunk popped in wanting to change the subject less his squeamishness make him throw up.

The rest of them nodded, and after deciding that there were no sex related questions, they started.

With Lance.

"Okay…" he said looking around, and purposely keeping his eyes off Keith, because he was still trying to regain his thought process after looking at him. "Um, I guess never have I ever, not been bilingual?" He said slowly. He always hated starting these games, it didn't help that Keith was right across from him, making him feel a unrecommended mix of guilty and aroused...

He looked around and watch Pidge grumble as she popped what looked like a turquoise ravioli into her mouth and lowered her finger.

Lance raised his eye brow when Keith didn't and went to ask but Hunk beat his to the punch.

"You're bilingual Keith?" He asked.

"Yeah?" He said cautiously. "I, uh, speak Korean, and Spanish too I guess. So really I'm polylingual. So, I guess that doesn't really count does it?" He smiled and lowered a finger with a shrug.

Lance looked at him curiously.

"Wait," he said slowly. "I can get the Korean, with you being Asian and all, but why Spanish?"

Keith rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, _Lance,_ I also learned Spanish first." Keith stated. "Just because I am Korean doesn't mean I automatically know how to speak it." He bit out. "I lived in Texas til I was six. Moved back when I was maybe fourteen. So yeah, _Spanish_ was kinda a nessessity."

Lance let the topic drop, even though he was curious as to why he had to learn to speak Korean in the first place if he lived in Texas.

The group went through several rounds and games before settling down to tell stories about their past, and Keith was oddly silent, in fact he had decided to pull out a tablet and read a book.

After awhile everyone ended up falling asleep, though Keith was out before all of them. Which left Lance staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

Eventually he got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he slipped at the water he let his thought consume him.

"I don't know what your expecting it to _do_ …" someone said through a sleepy yawn. "But I doubt staring at it's gonna help any."

Lance's head shot up to see Keith with his own glass sitting at the counter.

He never even noticed he came in, or got a glass of water for matter.

"How long have you been there?" Lance asked cautiously as he took a sip of water.

"Long enough to wonder what that poor cup of water did to you since you've been glaring at it for the entirety of the ten minutes I've been in here." Keith said with a smirk.

Lance shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked.

Keith looked at him blandly.

"Shouldn't you?" He threw back before shrugging. "I'm always up this early."

"Early?" Lance asked.

"It's like, four AM earth time," Keith stated. "How long have you been staring at that cup dude?"

"I have no idea…" Lance admitted with a sigh before downing the rest of his cup.

"So?" Keith asked.

"So _..._ what?" Lance said as he poured himself a cup of the 'coffee' Keith had apparently brewed. Which, made him wonder how he didn't notice his entrance even more that when he though he'd just gotten water.

Keith leaned back.

"A penny for your thoughts," he said with a shrug. "After all I'd hate to leave that poor cup of water to bear the weight of your ire."

Lance scoffed.

" _Ire_? Seriously? Dude what the hell are you reading, a freaking _dictionary_?" Lance teased, before sobering. "Plus, aren't you angry at me? What's with the change of heart?"

"Well I am," Keith said. "But after thinking about it in more upset with myself. What about you? Weren't you pissed at _me_?"

"No," Lance shook his head. "More just disgusted with myself..."

" _Disgusted_ , huh?" Keith huffed a little laugh. "Damn, McClain, tell me how you really feel why don't ya?"

"What?" Lance asked taken aback. " _No_! I wasn't disgusted with myself for...doing that with you! I'm disgusted with myself because…I didn't _ask_ you first, my mom always told me to _ask_ first, to make sure it was…well _consensual_ , you know. And I always thought that when it came down to it I _would_ , but then I _didn't_ , and, well we did _a lot_ of stuff…"

Keith laughed and Lance glared at him.

"What?" He snapped, peevishly.

Keith shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

"Do you really think, that if I _didn't_ want you there, that you would've been there, Lance?" Keith said with a smile. "Everything we did, I was a _willing_ participant, you didn't rape me, or _whatever_ you were thinking in that brain of yours."

Keith slipped of the stool he'd been sitting on.

"Get some sleep, Lance," Keith said walking over and resting his hand on his shoulder and walking out of the room with a smile.

Well at least, Keith knew he wasn't the only virgin to participate that night. After all he wasn't an idiot. He knew how to read between the lines. First Lance's question that night, and then that comment of 'when it came down to it.'

He shook his head. If _Lance_ was a virgin himself, then why was it so hard for him to think that _Keith_ was too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who woulda thought! It was Keef who made the first move! Though, between you and me, he just didn't want to wake the others, and he was strating to become really concerned with Lance staring at that glass. He had half convinced himself it HAD offended him somehow! Again, feed back is appreciated, and if you find I've missed any tags, please, please, tell me! I'd rather over tag and be carious than have someone accidentally come across my story and be triggered or read content they'd really prefer not to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lance is an idiot, and screws things up even more...typical right? Yeah, now let's just see if he can fix this fuck up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!: THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER!
> 
> I have added the tag of slow burn for this chapter because, they are idiots, and being as close as they are...they know how to hurt each other. In my mind fights between these two will be disaterous. And well, that's shown here. And in the next chapter which I already have typed up...and the next few I have planned. So yeah this is gonna be fun!
> 
> Please remember that this is tagged as a Klance! They will be end game! They will fix everything, but they have a hella long way to go!
> 
> You are going to hate me, hell I hate me, this is my warning, leave while you can...because I will not tolerate flames! I am doing this for my enjoyment, not yours. I literally do not care if your happy by the end of this! So if you continue to read this after this warning, sorry, not sorry, you were warned.

A few weeks later Keith sat in the Commons reading on his tablet. He splayed himself on the couch asas h eyes scanned the page and his thumb messed with his lip ring.

When the door wooshed open he glanced up long enough to see who had entered before returning to his book.

"Why are you wearing your glasses?" Lance asked as he launched himself over the back of the couch to sit next to Keith.

" _Because_ ," Keith muttered. "My contacts are MIA, I think the mice took them. Fortunately we're on break again or I'd be worried about them breaking…"

Lance tilted his head.

"We've been getting a lot more of those as of late? Why do you think that is?" He asked.

" _Oh_ I don't know," Keith responded in an overexaggeratted tone. " _Maybe_ it has to do with the fact that we're no longer fighting the Galra, since the war is over. Kinda frees one up I'd like to think."

Lance looked sheepish. But Keith didn't blame him for forgetting, he would too if the lack of activity wasnt so blantant. The week after the sleep over everything went to shit, and somehow ended up in a victory for Voltron. Now they were sent on _diplomatic_ missions once every two weeks or so, instead.

"Oh, right," he said shifting. "That _would_ help wouldn't it?"

They fell into a comfortable silence for a minute before Lance spoke up again.

"But shouldn't there be like more diplomatic missions, or meetings, or something?" He asked.

Keith sighed.

"In my opinion there should be less," he stated. "I'm not much of a people person. The meetings themselves and deffinetly the following celebration takes a lot out of me . Why looking for a girlfriend, now that you don't have that v-card to worry about?"

At Lance's silence Keith looked up curiously to see Lance's slightly hurt expression and set down his tablet.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for," Keith apologized. "But in my defense, you'd think you of all people would be more excited about these breaks, after all, you get to see your family a lot more often. That and every time you talk, it's just as I'm getting to the good part. And I can't believe you're here simply to complain about a break after two years of non stop fighting, so spill."

Lance shifted.

"Well obviously, you know that I was," Lance sighed, before whispering, "a _virgin_."

Keith nodded.

"And?"

"And…" Lance pursed his lips. "I was wondering how _your_ first time was? Like was it awkward? Did they screw up? Or were they actually good? Were you with someone with experience? Or was it a first for both of you? Do you regret it? Why did you do it?"

"Why so much curiosity?" Keith asked completely baffled. "Are you possessive or are you curious?" 

Lance tensed and started to protest and Keith chuckled.

"I'm _teasing_ Lance," he said as he set down his book. "And to answer your question, it was… _intense_ …that's for sure. Guess that just how I do things, go big or go home. And, yeah, I knew them, but I wouldn't really call us _friends_ , I think he found me more of a nuisance. But that didn't keep me from getting a huge crush on him. And as for the experience part, no he wasn't...but that doesn't mean it wasn't _good_ , it was, like _really_ good. But nothing really came of it, _obviously_. It was a one time thing…and I think we both prefered it that way…"

Lance gave him a bittersweet smile.

"What was he like?" He asked.

Keith internally panicked, because _how_ the hell was he gonna do this?! Lance had no idea he was talking about _him_! And he'd like to _keep_ it that way, no way he was giving Lance _freaking_ McClain those kind of bragging rights!

" _Uhhhhhh_ ," Keith pushed his bangs back. "He was tall, um…kinda a class clown…but you couldn't help but be drawn to him, y'know?" Keith started to warm to the subject. "He was really sweet, had a big heart, and wow…he was _always_ talking but...it was never really annoying because his voice…there's was just _something_ about it that made me wanna listen to him talk for forever. And his arms…" Keith smiled as he absently wrapped his own arms around himself. "I felt safe in them…he was kinda touchy feely…" Keith chuckled. "It was kinda cute but…he never really touched me, more just casual brushes, y'know?. He was sweet. And charming, he was a complete gentleman. And…" He trailed off and shrugged before he looked over at Lance, who was smiling as he rested his head on his hand.

"Your in love with him," he said softly.

Keith blushed and looked away.

"T-that's _crazy_ ," he spluttered indignantly. "And- and _stupid_ , and-"

"Completely true?" Lance teased.

Keith flinched.

" _Yeah_ ," Keith muttered. "Yeah it is…but, it's also _stupid_."

Keith cleared his throat.

"I've gotta go talk to Allura and Kolivan…" Keith said as he stood up. "About the next Solar system were visiting."

Lance nodded and watch Keith walk off.

He felt so damn _jealous_ of whoever this guy was. I mean, Keith was _obviously_ head over heels for the guy! His eyes got all soft and twinkly, and if he ever met the guy, he was gonna deck him in the freaking face!

Lance sighed and fell back against the couch. He knew he never had a chance with Keith, but seeing him all doe-eyed over some other guy was like rubbing salt in the wound…

* * *

It was a few hours later, Hunk was racing back and forth getting Lance's oppinon on different recipes. He was currently trying to mix earth and alien ingredients…and not all of his experimentation was _good_. Pidge was doing God knows what on he laptop and Lance was just chilling.

Keith came through the door with Allura following behind.

"Okay, paladins look sharp," Allura said gesturing for Hunk to join the group as he came out of the kitchen and threw up a hologram. She zoomed in on a series of planets rather close together.

"This is the Zigol Solar System, the planets are fairly close together and we will reach them by tomorrow." She zoomed in and flicked through the planets. "As you can see these five planets are fairly well, _hot_ , and most of their cultures are like a lot of your older earth cultures."

Lance looked at the pictures, before holding up his hand.

"Okay, so this is what I've got…" he pointed to each of the planets on the screen in turn. "We're going to, India, Greece, Japan, Arabia and Egypt?"

Keith huffed in amusement.

"Not so much in that order but yes," Keith answered. "First, were going to Brakia, Kezhai, Ohma, Kasama, and then Arkhis. Or as Lance labeled them, we will be going to India, Egypt, Greece, Arabia and then Japan. I've ready went to Coran to be fitted." He glanced at Coran. "Though I feel as if he stuck me in a lot of skirts and dresses..." He muttered.

"Now, Keith, m'boy," Coran said. "We've been over this. Three of those culture, the ones Lance has dubbed, Greece, Japan and Egypt, wear mainly Kilts and togas, and what what is called a kimono, I did take the liberty of shortening the kimono because you prefer to be able to move easily. As for the other two, long flowy fabrics flatter you shape well and make for easy movement! And these planets don't care for what you Earthlings call gender norms! You'll see many men wearing dresses and Girls wearing pants! Its perfectly normal!"

Keith sighed.

"I get it Coran, and I thank you for that," Keith said giving the advisor a small smile. " I'll just be glad as long as I never have to wear another skirt again…"

Coran looked at him sympathetically before turning towards the others.

"I've got the list for fittings here as follows." Coran said pulling out his tablet.

"First will be Allura, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, because she likes to argue and be difficult," Lance watched Pidge shrug and nod out of the corner of his eye. "And then Lance, he tends to sit and indulge me as well as make suggestions, rather than complain like the rest of you."

* * *

The wait was rather boring, and Lance had no one to talk to, so, he went to bug Keith.

"So…" Lance said flopping down. "You mentioned something about short skirts…"

Keith sighed and took his glasses off as he stared at Lance waiting for him to continue.

" _Yeah_ , what of it?" He snapped, this was the second time he's interupted him! Usually if he was reading people stay the fuck away!

"Wow… _crabby_!" Lance said with a pout.

Keith held his tablet up with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm trying to _read_ , Lance," he said slowly and carefully as not to yell at him. "You are the _only_ person, on this ship who _ever_ approaches me when I'm trying to _read_ , and I don't know if your brave or stupid but recently I'm leaning towards the _later_."

Keith stood and grabbed his jacket.

"Understand this, McClain," he said turning towards him. "Just because you fucked me, doesn't mean you have the right to talk to me when _others_ don't, and me reading, is one of the times I want to be left _alone_! You've interupted me _twice_ today! _Twice_! I've made _Hunk_ cry over less! Yeah I felt like shit afterwards but I don't have those kind of reservations with you, so leave me the fuck alone! The next time you interupted me I might just straight up deck you in the face!"

Lance was furious, he didn't know what crawled up Keith's ass and died, but what Lance was doing was no where _near_ new! Hed always come bug Keith! He found his annoyance kinda endearing because he'd get this cute little pout and his brow would wrinkle and it was _adorable_ ok!?

But Lance didn't say any of this he just yelled right back at Keith.

"Well, maybe if you didn't put out so easily people wouldn't assume your free for the taking, if you know what I _mean_!" He sneered nastily.

Keith jerked back like he'd been struck.

"Are you calling me a _slut_!?" Keith asked in disbelief.

"Well, _yeah_ ," Lance scoffed. "Is there another person here that loves getting rammed full of cock? Yeah, Keith I'm calling you a fucking _slut_! Like I said before god knows how many people you've let fuck you? I don't have any _right_ to you because you'll just spread your legs for anyone!"

Lance was angry, and when he saw how much it hurt Keith to be called that he went with and drove the knife in further. Because c'mon!? This isn't the first time he's done this! Hell, it's not even _only_ Keith who gets this treatment! _Everyone_ in the castle does! Allura, Coran, Shiro, Hunk, even fucking _Pidge_! And iterupting her was equal to a death sentence! But they _all_ understood that Lance needed company, he's used to having a lot of people around. He comes from a big ass family! So yeah, he was a little upset with Keith for acting like this, because he seemed to be the only one who didn't understand, and that hurt!

During his inner tirade, Lance didn't notice Keith had hung his head, or that he had started shaking for that matter. But he did notice - _oh-ho_ did he notice - when Keith's head snapped up and his hand slapped his face so hard that his head snapped to the side.

Keith proceeded to grab him by the collar, staring at Lance with hate filled eyes as he hissed at him.

"You have no idea how much of a _slut_ I can be," he said with a sickly sweet tone and a sneer on his lips. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Lance's ear as he whispered. "But your about to find out." He purred before nipping at his jaw and pushed him back so hard he fell.

Keith smiled at his as he fell to the floor.

"But don't worry, _Daddy_ ~" he sneered. "You won't have to touch my _horrible_ , _slutty_ body ever again."

Keith turned and go to walk out of the room and Lance threw one last hurtful thing at him.

" _Good_!" He snapped. "After all I got _my_ fill, why settle for a _whore_ , when I can have anybody I _want_! Your hardly worth it, you were just _practice_!"

Keith felt the tears prick his eyes and he rushed to his room. The moment he was in there he started tearing off his clothes. He felt so _disgusting_ , like he was covered in dirt and hadn't showered in a year. He threw the clothes in a chute and rushed I to his bathroom. He spent the rest of the night standing under a stream of boiling hot water, scrubbing himself over and over again as tears streamed down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like I said it only gets worse from here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Keith's turn to make bad decisions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, in this chapter...things get kinda, don'twell crazy, Keith stupid, ok? Don't blame him, and don't blame Lance they are both equally idiots...and are stuck going in circles apparently...

Keith woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache. He lurched out of the shower, which had automatically shut off at some point in the night, and flung himself towards the toilet. He retched and retched only to dispel a very small amount of stomach acid. He quickly reached for a cup and downed cup after cup of water.

He'd cried like this enough times after his dad died to know he was dehydrated.

He brushed his teeth, downed more water, brushed his hair, and downed even _more_ water, before going to his closet to grab his clothes. When he saw the long red silk Indian style shirt, with gold little swirls covering it along with the golden pants and red slippers, he cursed himself mentally.

Hequickly looked at his clock and cursed out loud when he saw how late he was. He quickly threw the clothes on heading towards the door only to rush back to the bathroom and take out his facial piercings. He scrambled around and found his contacts (guess he'd have to apologize to the mice, huh?) And put them in tossing his glasses to the side. He put on some eyeliner to make himself looks bit more awake and some cherry chapstick before plunging face into cold water to wake himself up and (hopefully) gain more color to his face.

The moment he slid into the transport deck Shiro handed a cup of coffee and a granola bar.

"Sorry, guys!" He said in-between bites and gulps of coffee which was more luke warm than hot now. "I over slept!"

As the craft made its way to the first planet, Shiro nudged him gently and handed him some pain killers.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with a worried expression.

Keith silently thanked the gods and shook his head.

"Nah, just didn't sleep well," Keith said.

Shiro shook his head.

"I just think you should start going to bed earlier." Shiro said with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the advice Shiro," he said with a smile. "Maybe I will."

Keith shook his head, and watched as they landed on the planet. It was very…Bollywood esque. That seemed like a bad way to put it…but really that was the only way he could describe it…

The people here reminded Keith of the weird Hindu gods. For one they were all blue, and two they all had six hands…

Keith fell back to talk to Allura.

"So," he said slowly. "could you described the rest of the people on the other planets so I know what to expect?"

Allura nodded and handed him a tablet with pictures as she focused on what the guide that popped up was saying.

As Keith flicked through the pictures he had to shake his head. Each and every one matched what the matching culture worshiped as deities on Earth. The Egyptian planets citizens had anamalistic traits like scales, or claws, sometimes feathers or wings. The Grecian one had people with surprising abilities like the ability to summon lighting or fire, to make illusions, or speak to animals, the Japanese people, kind of threw him for a loop, some were horned with red skin and others had features like Cat ears and tails but were otherwise human. The Arabian culture seemed to have more females than males, and after a quick search he found that half of their gods _were_ female… so he guessed that was to be expected.

He shook his head and tapped Shiro to show him. After a moment Shiro huffed disbelievingly.

"Wow," he said quietly.

Keith nodded enthusiastically.

" _Right_!?" He whispered yelled. "Like, just imagine how all these ancient cultures would have reacted if they _saw_ these people? It's insane right? Almost like they'd seen them before! Which _could_ be possible? I don't see why not, after all Altea was incredibly scientifically advanced when Earth was just figuring out what a pulley was!"

"It's a nice theory, but I think you're inner cryptid Hunter is showing." Shiro teased.

Keith shrugged, no use thinking to hard about it, after all it wouldn't be the first time they came across a planet who had mistaken another's citizens as dieties.

When they were led into the meeting room he flicked through their history a bit more, and no one really stopped him. They had found out early in these little escapades that it was better to keep Keith _out_ of diplomatic discussions. If it was about leading or tatics he was better left in the dark. Lance however (known to none, surprise to all) was a genius at it. So Keith left it to Lance and Allura as he flicked through the information he found on these planets.

After the meeting he handed the tablet back to Allura and mentally prepared himself for the celebration. Which _really_ just meant grabbing a drink, piling a bunch of food into a plate and hiding in a corner to people watch. So he did just that.

He watched Allura speak to the leader in an animated way, throwing her arms this way and that as she explained something to him. He saw Hunk trying every last food before running off to find the cook to pick his brain about them, and Pidge, well she was currently trying to capture one of the floating plates carrying food so she could figure out how it worked. Shiro sat sharing story's with a small group on older civilians. Once his eyes found Lance he regretted it almost instantly but it was habit to check on them like this, and he figured he might as well check in on him.

Lance had started chatting up one of the girls. She had a full bust and long lush hair. Her skin was a deep indigo and she had full red lips. Keith bit his lip and looked down, _just_ missing Lance glancing at him guiltily.

"Now, what's a beauty like you sitting alone in a corner, when he should be dancing?" A deep voice asked.

Keith jumped and snapped his head up coming face to face with…

"You look like a djinn..." He said absently.

"That's a _good_ thing, I hope?" The man asked.

And he truly did! He was ripped as fuck, and had the long warrior ponytail thing, and deep blue skin covering his huge ass body. His eyes were pools of black and his canines were sharp...

"Uh, yeah, it is," Keith stuttered a bit. "They're, djinn, are like genie's, uhm, that is to say they're mythical creatures, most are evil spirits, but sometimes they grant wishes! They tend to have a strong sex appeal, and a otherworldly look to them."

The man smirked as he crossed his arms (which was kinda mesmerizing cause like everyone else he had six).

" _Whishes,_ huh?" He asked licking his lips. "maybe there's a _wish_ , I can help you grant tonight…"

Keith bit his lip. Oh, so that's how it was…

He glanced over at Lance who was openly staring at them. Keith looked down. Slut, huh?

Well, this wouldn't prove Lance wrong...but maybe it'd help him forget, at least for a little while.

"I don't know," He said huskily looking up at him through his eyelashes. "What kind of wish do you have in mind?"

The man smiled, seeing he was going along with the little game. He reached out and grabbed Keith's hand, pulling his to his chest and Keith just barely kept in a whimper.

"Perhaps, you wish to, find release, an escape for the night, and a warm body to be with, if only for a little while…" he whispered and damn if he didn't hit the nail on the head.

Keith glanced over at Lance and saw him openly scowling.

"I don't know," Keith mused as he tipped the guys chin upwards. "Those sound more like your wishes than mine…"

The stranger grabbed him by the ass, and Keith could feel his red hot arousal through his pants. And oh, yes...he'd _deffinetly_ do…he was big, not as big as _Lance_ but, deffinetly big enough to satisfy Keith.

"Then, your wish must be," he leaned down a whispered in Keith's ear. "To have a _long_ , _thick_ , cock splitting you open."

Keith moaned and gave one last look at Lance who was staring at his with open disbelief. He pulled the guy down and sealed his mouth to his, and kissed him like his life depended on it. Keith pulled away and leaned forward to whisper in his ear while shooting Lance a saucy little wink, he chuckled deeply as Lance made a face like a strangled fish.

"Then lets go to my room so you can make that _wish_ come true…" Keith whispered.

He growled and pushed Keith towards the corridor so he could lead him to his room.

* * *

Before Keith knew he was spread naked on his bed and there were hands were all over him, literally. Two of them had Keith pinned to the bed, another was gently clasped around his throat barely adding pressure, the forth was teasing one nipple while his mouth bit and sucked at the other, and the last were the worst yet greatest. One was four fingers deep inside him slowly massaging his prostate while the other was tightly wrapped around the base of his cock to keep him from cumming.

They're been at this for hours, and Keith was painfully hard. He had no idea that orgasm denile would be so sweet yet so torturous.

The stranger lifted his head to look at Keith releasing his nipple with a lewd pop.

"My name," he rumbled as he sucked a dark mark onto Keith's neck. "Is Ayaan, don't forget to scream it when I'm fucking you, princess…"

Keith let out a whimper as he was denied yet another orgasm.

Ayaan chuckled and withdrew his hand to prop up Keith's legs, the one that had been keeping his orgasm at Bay joined it while the hand that had been toying his chest took its place. He removed one hand from Keith's wrists to line his member up before coming to rest beside Keith's head.

Keith let out a pathetic whimper as he was finally filled.

"P-please, please fuck me, you've been t-teasing me for hours…" he sobbed as tears streamed down his face. "Just please fuck me! Fuck me hard and good, and don't stop, don't stop til I'm a mess of cum and tears! God, Ayaan, I'm begging you please, fuck me so good!"

"Since you asked so nicely…" the alien purred and he started thrusting frantically into Keith.

Keith let out a broken scream of pleasure. He started screaming the man's name over and over again as he begged him harder, faster, deeper. He tossed his head back into the bed and beg him to choke him harder, and oh… he was so, so willing to absolutely wreck Keith, and it made it so much better that Lance knew exactally what he was doing right now...

And if he didn't the bruises around his neck and the inevitable limp he'd have would announce it loud and clear to him…what would make this even better would be if Lance knew, knew that _he_ was his first, if he knew that this could be him, and if he knew…how much he _wanted_ it to be Lance treating him like this instead of some stranger.

But it didn't matter, what mattered right now was that his peak was close and so was Ayaan's.

"Where do you want me to cum?" He asked breathlessly.

.Keith moaned at the question giving him his answer.

"My face, cum on my face!" He begged.

He let out a whimper as Ayaan pulled out but he was quickly filled with his fingers.

Keith scrambled up to get his face ready. He rocked back onto his fingers and let his mouth hang open. He watched as Ayaan's hand flew up and down his massive cock and he was practically drooling. He moaned as Ayaan's cum painted his face, and jerked when he dug his fingers into his prostate making Keith cum so hard he blacked out. __

* * *

By time he came to he had been cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

"He's a fool y'know," Ayaan said softly. "The tall brown one, with the sapphire eyes…"

Keith whipped his head around to give him a startled look and Ayaan chuckled.

"Oh, don't look at me like that princess," He said with a smiled as he brushed Keith's hair back. "I'm no fool, I knew what was going on, I saw the way you looked at him. And between you and me, he didn't get much sleep either, since he's right next door. Heard him come in a while ago, while I was still teasing you, in fact…it sounded as if he was alone, if it's any consolation."

Keith flushed, he totally forgot that as his right hand Lance's room was always right next door to his.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I should have told you…"

"Oh don't be," Ayaan said. "I knew what was going on, and I still brought you back here…however I think I filled in my mission to make you forget about him for awhile...

"Your beautiful, gorgeous, a little bratty maybe, from what I saw there at the beginning, but…" he looked at him softly. "You're not experienced are you? Kinky as hell maybe...but your body is so sensitive, its not used to the pleasure it receives…"

Keith's laughed a bit.

"I wish everyone were observant as you, Ayaan," Kieth said bitterly.

"As I said, I'm no fool," he stated as he pulled Keith close. "The fool would be the one lying next door alone when he could have had you all to himself. Instead I have you here in my bed, sated and pleasured. No I am no fool, but _he_ is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should've been simple, cover the bruise and move on. But Lance's life is never that simple is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hi, more shit goes down this chapter and as a warning to those it may trigger. In the next chapter there are non con elements, nothing actually happens, because Lance jumps in, but it's there and Lance rips the guy a new one, so it is talked about and this is a warning for those who decide to read it. When the chapter goes up I will update the tags along with it. So without further ado, the next chapter!

Lance watched as Keith walked off with the weird ass alien dude, and he deffinetly didn't miss the glance the guy threw back at him. Even worse the guy smirked, _smirked_ , when he caught Lance staring. When the guy sqeezed Keith's ass, Lance felt a rush of possessiveness and didn't even realize he had started forward, until the guys grin grew even _bigger_.

Lance forced himself to stop when he realized _what_ he was doing. What the hell was he _thinking_!? Keith wasn't _his_. He didn't have some kind of _claim_ on him! He had no reason to be getting jealous. Especially with the way he acted the night before…God, he felt so _guilty_. There were arguments, and then there were _arguments_. Lance can't help but feel he took it way to far...

But to be _fair_ …yeah, nevermind, there wasn't anything he could say to justify this.

Yeah, Keith brushed him off and made him feel unwanted, but that didn't give Lance the right to say those things. In the moment when he saw the twist of pain and hurt mar Keith's face he'd been glad. But now that it was over and he didn't have rage clouding his thoughts…well let's just say he hadn't been eating much or sleeping much for that matter.

He shook his head and grabbed another glass of whatever was being served. Needless to say, Lance ended up retiring to his room much earlier than he usually would 

However, he forgot one _very_ important thing.

Keith's room was always right next to his (something about him being his right hand man).

And Keith wasn't a quiet person. Which Lance already knew, but he didn't _know_ , know, y'know? Like he'd never really been able to _hear_ much through the walls of the castle most conversations through the doors were muffled at best. Which is part of the reason he mistook groans of pleasure for groans of pain on _that_ night.

Lance figured he could just ignore it at first. Read a book or something, y'know? But then the begging happened. And good, God above…did that _do_ something to him.

And not the good kinda something either. Because the moment Lance heard Keith call _another_ man's name, begging to be filled by someone who wasn't him…it had good ol' envy along with grand miss jealousy rearing their ugly heads.

Lance would have given _anything_ for that to be him taking Keith apart _oh_ _so_ well. But he knew it probably wasn't gonna happen in this life time. He'd done screwed up _bad_.

Lance kept repeating to himself over and over, as he heard the cries next door, ' _he's not yours, you don't own him._ ' He was mortified when an image of Keith tied up, face down with his ass in the air and wearing a collar attached to the headboard of his bed popped into his head. And no matter _how_ hard he tried throughout the night, each time Kieth got louder or called that guy's name, more just kept being added to the image. Blind fold, gag, a butt-plug that would let the cum stuffed inside that pretty little hole run down his legs when it was removed...

And he had to try harder and harder to not barge into that room and kill whoever what's defiling what was his.

Lance moaned and rubbed his face deciding then and there that he was going to find a way to fix this somehow, someway, no matter how fucked up he felt thinking about doing things like that to Keith. He didn't care if Keith started dating him, or whatever. He just wanted to know that he didn't _hate_ him. And so his sleepless night of plotting began…

When Keith joined the rest of the team for breakfast he had a slight limp and carefully covered bruises around his neck. He had though about not covering them…but then he remembered Shiro...and as supportive of Keith as he was, he was still Keith's (albeit adopted) brother. And he'd rather not have an alliance ruined because his brother killed a civillian of the planet...

For the entirety of breakfast Lance stared at Keith and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Yeah, he was doing this to get Lance's attention, but he couldn't help but feel like he was _proving_ Lance's point. That he was in fact a slut...

Keith quickly finished his breakfast and practically ran from the room, and was scared shitless when someone grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the wall. He had to swallow down a whimper, when his eyes looked up to meet Lance's.

Lance slowly reached up and traced the area he'd covered with concealer and felt Keith shiver slightly. He shook his head and dragged him to his room. He pushed him onto the bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back he was surprised to see Keith still sitting on his bed. He set down a box of makeup on his bed, before taking a makeup wipe and carefully removing the concealer on Keith's neck.

Keith jerked back.

" _What_ the hell do you think your _doing_!?" He screeched as he smacked Lance's hand away.

Lance growled slightly, before sighing and leaning back.

"The color of concealer you used doesn't match your skin tone, idiot," he said keeping his eyes on the blanket below them. "Not to mention it's still _visible_. I was gonna fix it for you. I doubt you want others seeing it."

Keith nodded slowly, but realized Lance couldn't see it since his eyes were still glued to his bed.

"Y-yeah," Keith said. "Thanks, Shiro would flip."

Lance went back to gently cleaning off and threw away the wipes away when he was done.

"You'd think so would want you to get laid..." Lance said softly as he pulled out his color correcting concealers.

Keith scoffed, hissing at the coldness of the concealer either that or he didn't like Lance poking at the bruise as he covered it, switching between a brush and his finger.

"Yeah, _right_ ," Keith scoffed. "What _Shiro_ wants is for me to find a _good_ boy that will treat me right when he takes my virginity. If he saw these he'd freak…"

Keith shook his head.

"God _forbid_ his brother be anything but vanilla or a little pillow princess...I may be a bottom but I'm not just gonna lie there and take it. I have pride _dammit_." He muttered to himself.

Lance nodded as he slowly as he worked on covering the purple and yellowish green of the bruise circling his neck.

"So," Lance said slowly. "He doesn't know? That you aren't, a virgin that is, anymore?"

"Well, no, I haven't gotten around to telling him..." Keith replied sheepishly, tilting his neck when Lance asked him to. "Rather keep my head _attached_ to my shoulder's for a bit longer, _thank you_."

" _Keith_ ," Lance shook his head with a chuckle. "It's been almost _three years_! And you couldn't find the time to tell him?"

Keith bristled.

"Well I didn't have a _reason_ to tell him!" He snapped angrily. "Not until recently!"

Lance looked at him with a confused expression as he set down the color corrector to apply concealer before picking it back up and correcting the purple that was peaking through.

"Meaning…what exactally? It's not like you can get pregnant." Lance asked. " So what? You just forgot, or it didn't come up? What?"

"You don't know that I can't get pregnant maybe I'm on some kind of Galra birth control." Keith said haughtily.

Lance looked up at his with a slightly worried expression and Keith laughed.

"It was a joke Lance!" He reassured him.

"Well it wasn't a very fucking funny one, Keith." Lance snapped.

Keith sighed and continued their conversation.

"What I was trying to say, was I literally had no reason to tell him because until _this_ ," he gestured between Lance him and the bruise wildly. "There was nothing _to_ tell, because nothing had happened!"

Lance paused slightly. Keith couldn't mean what he thinks he means, can he?

"Ok," he said as he carefully put the concealer and color corrector away with prolonged movements. He shuffled through the foundations trying to find one that would match Keith's skin tone.

"Could you elaborate a bit? " He said slowly covering his neck with the foundation.

Keith sighed in exasperation.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Keith stated while giving him a bland look.

"No," Lance replied glancing up at him he put the foundation us and started setting the makeup with a powder. "I'm not. I'd just rather not jump to anymore conclusions. After all it doesn't seem like it's doing me any good. So could you _please_ stop the whole cryptic thing and just _tell_ me."

"Fine," Keith snapped as Lance put everything up and set the box on his nightstand. "I'll put it the plainest terms possible."

Lance gestured for him to continue.

"I didn't tell Shiro, because when we got into space I was still a virgin." Keith said coldly. "I was a virgin for the entire time on Earth and for the first two years in space. In fact I was a virgin until the day _you_ came into my room and _fucked_ me. _You're_ the one that took my fucking virginity. And _newsflash_ , Lance! Just because someone knows what they like, it doesn't make them a _slut_! Just because I know that I'd prefer to be pinned down and dominated and completely taken apart, doesn't make me a slut, it just means I've been alone long enough to figure out what I like!"

Keith turned to leave because he could feel the tears coming, but he turned back to face Lance.

"Oh!" He snapped remembering their conversation the day after that night. "And the boy I was talking about was _you_ , Lance! But you don't have to worry about that anymore." Keith shrugged. "Turns out having the person you love think that your a _slut_ kinda makes you feel like your not good enough. I've been going crazy these last three years trying to find something, _anything_ , that would make me _hate_ you enough to get rid of these stupid ass feelings I had for you, because you obviously didn't like me back! So I have to congratulate you, you managed to do what I've been trying to do for years in a matter of days."

Keith hated how tears were streaming down his face despite his efforts to hold them back.

"And the worse part," Keith laughed bitterly at himself as he shook his head. "I don't even hate you, I hate myself! I'm angry and upset and dissappointed. Not in you, but myself! I'm angry that after all this time of keeping my walls up it took you a matter of _days_ to start to bring them down. I'm upset that I actually started to _believe_ you could care about me! I'm dissappointed for _thinking_ I actually _meant_ something to you when I was just a convenient way for you to lose your virginity, because I'm a fucking size queen! And I _hate_ myself for letting another person get close enough to me to _hurt_ me, I _hate_ myself for being hopeful, I _hate_ myself for thinking I could finally be _happy_ or have _anything_ or _anyone_ that makes me happy! I don't _hate_ you, because _you_ are a wonderful person, amazing and kind and..." Keith shook his head as he swallowed back a sob. "I _can't_ hate you. I can't hate you, because I _love_ you!"

Keith quickly ran out of the room to keep himself from embarrassing himself further.

Lance started at the door as he processed everything that had just happened, and as things slowly started to dawn on him. He groaned and gripped his hair.

 _Wow_ , he was an idiot. He should've _noticed_! Like _seriously_ McClain! He'd never talked to anyone at the Garrison. Hell, he'd baracaded himself in the desert after he got kicked out! He'd never seen him flirt with anyone! And the few times Lance flirted with him he'd get this little blush on his face, and Lance just thought that he was making him uncomfortable! He remembered the soft little smile he'd see Keith wearing when he was being an idiot.

How could Lance be so _blind_!

God he _really_ had to fix this! Lance stood to go find Keith but then the last part of what Keith had said came back to him and he sat back down.

God, he was so stupid…

Lance jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Lance," Allura called in to him. "Get changed and get to the transport deck!"

Lance sighed, yeah he may be a fuck up, but he still had a job to do.

* * *

After Lance changed he trudged to the deck.

He looked at Pidge in a a full length green dress and chuckled.

"Wow, Pidge!" He said shaking his head. "You actually look like a girl!"

She glared at him and flipped him off.

He looked at Allura, who looked like an Egyptian queen in the pink dress and golden neck piece. A quick look at Shiro and Hunk showed they wore the same short kilts as him but when his eyes fell on Keith he had to remind himself to breath, because, _wow_.

The red paladin wore a full length skirt usually reserved for Pharos. He wore golden braces on his forearms, and a thick neckpiece covered in rubies and diamonds.and when he glanced at Lance He saw his eyes were thickly lined with eyeliner. He looked like some ancient Egyptian god or king or something. He looked gorgeous.

For the entire ride and the following meeting Lance had trouble keeping his eyes off Keith. Which made the meeting last longer, but damn! He was hot!

During the celebration Lance tried to talk to Keith but for some reason, Keith chose this party out of all of them to actually participate. He danced and drank and laughed. And when one of the king's warriors drew Keith to him, Lance decided he wasn't heading back to his room since soon after Keith had dissapeared and so had the warrior.

Instead he downed cup after cup of whatever nunvil they were serving and promptly passed out on a Duvan in the ball room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and for those of you who haven't just started reading this, I did go back and touch up the previous chapters a bit, nothing that will change the point just some changes to the format and wording so it'll make more sense, and a little bit of further editing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just...it needs to be read to be understood. And you might want to know metaphors..and be good at following tangents...because Lance is all over the place in this one. He has reached dhis breaking point y'all!
> 
> Oh and if someone could tell me if the end note is different from the first one...that'd be great. A  
> When I post a new chapter it shows my very first end not in the published version but in the chapter settings or what not it has my original typed up...it's just not showing up on my published version, if that makes sense...if not oh well, I'll figure it out.. maybe. Technology isn't really my forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TRIGGERS: Rape, Depression, Anxiety. There is a whole lot of self hate in this one, if this triggers you, leave! I warned you, this was going to get worse before it got better!

Yesterday was bad...this, this was worse way, way worse, because Keith wore a short tunic that _barely_ came to mid thigh and was deep red. The arm bands circling his bicepts made the muscles stand out really well (like, _really_ , _really_ well). His hair was pulled up into a pony tail and there was a laurel of golden leaves braided into his hair.

He looked enchanting, beautiful even! And if the previous evening was bad then _this_ was downright torturous.

And the party…well let's just say that the Greeks had nothing on their alien counterparts. Half way through the night thing started to heat up and Shiro had dismissed himself quickly as did the princess, Pidge, Hunk and well… everyone but Lance.

Or so Lance had thought as he sipped his drink and walked around. He was waiting to catch sight of an unoccupied couch so he could sleep…but seeing the activities going on (orgies en massé)…he might just sleep on the floor...or, if all else failed, return to his room, which is what he was trying to avoid.

Not that he didn't want to sleep in his bed! He just didn't want to hear Keith through the walls again.

However it seems that Lance's plan backfired, badly, _horribly_ in fact. Because he caught a flash of red and his eyes were drawn to the brief sight of color amongst the white fabric. And his mouth immeadiately went dry because he saw Keith kneeling over some guys lap. His tunic was pulled up in the back clearly showing the hand working away at his entrance. He heard a moan and saw him jerk. The guy with him smiled and pulled him in to a kiss as he started thrusting his fingers with a purpose and from the little jerks Keith's body kept giving Lance assumed the guy had found Keith prostate.

Keith suddenly pulled back and let out a high pitched cry.

Lance hadn't noticed he had been drifting closer to the pair but when the other chuckled, he deffinetly heard it.

And he _deffinetly_ heard what he asked Keith.

"Awww…baby, did you just cum dry _again_?" He teased as he kept his fingers moving inside Keith cause him to let out little hiccups as he nodded furiously.

"Please," Keith begged, sounding close to tears. "Please fuck me, make me forget…I'm ready please, make me forget him…I need you, right now! _Please_!"

The guy lifted his hand and pulled the fabric that had fallen down Keith's body to rest around his waist, before trailing back up to tug Keith's nipple in what was surely a painful manner, but Keith gasped and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Are you going to call that guy's names again?" Keith shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Please, please master, fuck me!" Keith said. "I won't call his name again, I swear!"

The guy ran his hand down his body and sqeezed his ass clicking his tongue as he withdrew his fingers.

"Tell, me…did this Lance ever cum inside you?" Keith shuddered and went stiff before he nodding slowly. "Then I'll do the same…replace _his_ claim with _mine_."

Lance held back the urge to rip this guy's head off, he should leave, he shouldn't be seeing this. After all, Keith was here to ' _forget_ ' him right? Lance shook his head and turned to leave. On the bright side he'd be able to sleep in his own bed tonight.

Keith struggled slightly and whimpered, stopping Lance in his tracks.

"N-no, _please_ … don't..." He asked softly.

Lance heard the slap a moment later along with Keith's cry of pain.

Lance was turning and heading towards them in an instant. His blood was boiling with rage, because who the hell does that!?

"A slut like you doesn't get a choice," the stranger hissed. He saw Keuth struggling against him trying to push him away, but the creepazoid kept Keith pinned to him, Keith eventually gave up, facing the fact that he wasn't going to be able to overpower this dude and broke into sobs. Lance started towards them faster, but these stupid ass aliens decided _now_ was a good time to switch up groups.

"Yeah, of course master," Keith replied dejectedly and Lance knew he was about to cry, and he couldn't just stand by and let this happen, he started pushing people out of his way and rushed over to Keith.

Lance pulled Keith off of the guy and drew him into his arms protectively. He gave the guy a hate filled glare before looking down at Keith silently asking if he was okay.

Keith stared up at him with huge eyes wet with tears but filled with relief. He blinked slowly and nodded before burring his head in Lance's shoulder.

The guy launched himself up and grabbed Keith's arm causeing him to give a terrified yelp.

"How dare you!" He yelled trying to pull Keith from his grasp. "That's my toy!"

Lance scoffed and grabbed the guys wrist tightening his grip slowly until the guy let go of Keith with a cry of pain.

"He's not a toy," he growled. "And he's not a slut either! He asked you not to do something and you were going to do it anyway, on Earth, we call that _rape_!"

The man growled and grabbed Lance by the front of his tunic.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" He snapped.

Lance grabbed the guys and removed the guys hand with a look of disgust.

"I'm Lance McClain, blue paladin of Voltron and pilot of the red lion." He replied. "Which you would know if you were of any importance. Which obviously your not because you _don't_. So not only are you a nobody but a nobody who has to force himself on another to feel better about himself."

"He's the one who asked me to help forget, and from what I heard, he's pretty easy!" He sneered. "He is a slut! You should see how many guys he's let fuck him tonight alone!"

Keith made a sound of protest but Lance pushed him behind him, before he could say anything.

" _Keith_ ," he stressed his name. "Is _not_ a _whore_ , or _slut_ , or any _other_ name you would think to call him. His name is _Keith_. And the _only_ thing he's guilty of, is _falling_ for a _stupid dick_ who couldn't tell him he was in love with him the moment things even _looked_ like they were getting out of hand! Instead he made him feel like _shit_ , and made him think he was _easy_ , and _not worth anything_!"

Lance stepped forward getting into his face.

"Keith, is amazingly _strong_ , and _brave_ , and a _kick ass_ leader!" Lance said jabbing his finger into his chest. "He's _gorgeous_ and _amazing_ and looks _hella hot_ , in a blade suit! He's _extremely_ kind and caring despite looking like he'd stab you to death in a dark alley!"

"Hey!" Keith cried out hitting him in the shoulder.

Lance shrugged and looked back at him giving him a sorry not sorry look before turning back to.the alien.

"My point is, Keith is…he _deserves_ _better_ ," Lance said softly.

The guy sneered and pushed him back causing him to crash into Keith who barely kept them both upright l.

"And your ' _better_ ', is that it?" He sneered.

Lance glared at him, wanting nothing more that to kill him right here and now, before sighing and standing back up on his own two feet.

"No, I'm not," Lance said startling both Keith and the stranger. "To tell the truth, I'm just as bad as you. This last week has been _hell_ for me, seeing him with other guys…it _hurts_. Having him avoid me _hurts_. And I've never felt so _possessive_ and _Jealous_ in my life. And I have _no right_ to feel that way. Keith _isn't_ mine. Being with him _once_ doesn't _make_ him mine. _Nothing_ anyone ever _does_ or _will do_ will _ever_ him anyone's. Keith isn't someone you can chain down and keep like a prized trophy.

"He's… he reminds me…of fire. He's _untameable_ , unable to be held down. He's _fierce_ and _beautiful_ , and quick to burn those who are stupid to stay to close even quicker to consume those who are ignorant enough to stay after that initial burn. And that's _not_ to say that people who are attracted to him are stupid, because that wrong, so, _so_ wrong. After all people will die if they don't have anything to keep them warm. But if a fire gets too hot they'll burn alive, cold or not. He's _intense_ and _passionate_. And if you can't handle it, he will consume you whole. He can leave destruction in his wake so easily in battle. But what a lot of people forget is that after a fire dies down it leaves the ground fertile and able to grow new life, just like _Keith_. It's because of _Keith_ that there are planets, entire _solar systems_ free to live their own lives now. Keith is fire, untameable, strong and willful. He's beautiful and enchanting. But you can't hold him down, you'll only walk away with faliure and a bruised ego if you try!

"I know this, but it doesn't keep me from trying to keep him by my side. Sometimes I think that to burn with him by me, is better than to freeze without him there. I get caught up in his passion, because it's so, _Keith_. So I drive and push him as far as I can, so I can see that fierceness, the passion he keeps chained down. And every time I get burned, I come back because its so fucking addicting. I keep straying closer and closer. It's like I'm falling and I can't care at all because the rush is _amazing_. Hell if I'm not addicted to it. But I know that if I don't take a step back and let those flames _breath_ , I'm going to smother him, and then that beauty will be lost to the entire universe.

"And you may think that 'Wow, with a description like that how can I possibly be as bad as a common rapist,'" Lance smiled as the guy rolls his eyes. "But the moment those flames reach their peak I'll crowd back in smothering him til he's just embers again."

Lance clenched his fist, trying to keep the tears in but some sneaking past despite his efforts.

"I can pretend that I'm better all I want, but it doesn't change the fact, that I know, once he's in his bed and I know he's safe, that I'm going to go to my room and I'm going to remember his cries and moans. I'm going to remember how gorgeous he looked falling apart in my hands.…and I'm going to get off. And I'm going to feel horrible in the morning because he was almost _raped_ , and all I could think about was how I wish that it was me, because I would have treated him so much better. Except I can't even say that, because like the idiot I was I made the _same_ assumptions you did!" Lance shook his head and chuckled at himself deprecatingly.

"But no matter the guilt or disgust or absolute hatred I feel for myself. I know that as soon as I see an opening, I'm going to crowd as close as I can to that fire to escape from the unbearable cold inside. And if I burn in the process, that's fine by me, because I'd rather burn like every other fool who's gotten to close to an open flame, than freeze because of a deep seated guilt and self hatred. And I'll keep crowding him as long as he lets me. But the moment he turns me away I will gladly leave his warmth, because it's what he wants. And I'd rather succumb to the numbness inside me than burden him any more than I have. So yeah, I'm just as bad as you, the only difference is, at least I can fucking admit it." Lance shrugged. "At least I can see the path of self destruction I'm setting myself down, the thing I regret most is dragging _Keith_ into it with me, because he doesn't deserve that shit, he doesn't deserve to have to go through life thinking he isn't good enough, hating himself and wishing he were dead! No one does, especially not him. I can do that enough for everybody."

Lance looked at the guy seriously.

"Here's a piece of advice," he said solemnly. "Don't be like me. Don't get a taste of that overwhelming warmth and become greedy. Don't get a taste of something you don't deserve and inevitably ruin that beautiful thing that brings light into your world with your own hands. Be thankful that you got what you did, I wish I had. BecauseI know that some day rather than let himself be smothered, he's gonna leave my ass it in the snow to freeze, I'm not worth this much pain, and I've hurt him too damn much already. Move on find a flame you can handle or hell sometimes a good _blanket_ is better than any flame could ever be. Don't be like me and hurt the one you love."

Lance turned and grabbed Keith's arm, dragging him from the room leaving a very confused alien behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who got through this...much less understood it...congrats! You understand my mental state! Lance is a really relatable character for me in this chapter...and I apologise to those who dont understand it at all. But as stated before this is for ME. I just posted this so others could enjoy it. This chapter is staying the way it is because it is relatable to me. If you don't understand it. Just know that Lance loves Keith, doesn't feel good enough for Keith because of all the trouble he's caused him, and really really hates himself. Pre exsistent problem not just a Kieth related one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking better! Yosh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there's gonna be like two more chapters. In essence this takes over several months. Except their vitists on the planets. They spent two days on each, the meeting takes one and then the celebration starts right after but last until midnight the next day. This will continue until the end of their trip to the planets...and maaaybe an epilogue, if I can think of what to do for it...

Keith stared at the man dragging him down the hall.

"Lance?" He asked softly, but Lance didn't acknowledge him, so he tried again, louder this time.

"Lance!" He yelled digging his heels into the ground.

Lance huffed and turned towards him.

"What, Keith?" He asked peevishly. "What do you want?"

Keith blushed and looked down.

"I…uh, uhm…" he glanced up at him through his lashes. "Is-is that really how you see me?"

"How I see you?" He said blandly.

Keith grew redder.

"Nevermind…" he muttered.

'Stupid Keith.…Lance was just trying to protect you.' he thought bitterly.

Keith pushed his way past Lance and headed to his room.

He had maybe made it half way before Lance spoke up.

"How I see you, huh?" Lance mused. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You're beautiful, Keith, there's just no arguing with that. You're absolutely mesmerizing. The way you move in battle, it's like watching a dance. And you can be so warm and comforting. When you smile…it's like a punch to the gut. It takes my breath away. You have this beauty that's always clinging to you. And you have these endearing little quirks. Like the adorable face you make when I call you mullet. Or the fact that when you want to be with someone you just sit in the Commons until someone decides to sit down. I know the difference between you wanting to be alone and out wanting company, but being to afraid to ask. When you want to be alone you tend to open a book to escape conversation, but when you want company you'll read, or at least pretend to. You'll glance over at everyone waiting for them to include you and when they do your eyes light up and you wet the book aside. Now, I'm not gonna admit that's it's incredibly amusing to see you get annoyed when someone won't leave you alone to read, but it totally is. But it's always a hard decision to choose between watching you read and annoying you, because you face is so expressive when you read, you a, pardon the pun, open book. And usually you aren't. Your usually so cautious and closed off. And I really whish you weren't...because seeing you so unguarded and open…those are some of the best times in my life."

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair and Keith turned to look at him.

"I'm just…" he made a frustrated sound. "I'm not particularly a good match for…anyone really. I'd just be destructive to them. My depression and anxiety would run them into the ground. I'd annoy them. And…I don't want to do that. I don't want to see someone I love suffer because of me. Especially not you. So I'm sorry Keith, for being a dick, I had no reason or right to say that to you. I mean I wasn't even angry at you until you yelled at me. Well, it wasn't even yelling. It just I don't know how to explain it. I had just felt lonely and I decided to bug you. But you got so upset and I felt bad but I was also angry, because I just wanted some company! And it's so stupid looking back on it, because I could have literally gone to bug anyone who wasn't with Coran, so I had no reason to bug you. So I had no right to even get angry when you snapped at me or to call you that. And I feel so horrible, like I saw how much it hurt you and I just went with it! Like what kind of person am I? Afterwards I felt so bad…I didn't even go to dinner, or breakfast and I really only drank at the party. Which was a really bad idea 'cause I woke up with the world's worst migraine, and-"

"Lance," Keith cut in to stop his rant. "I get it. It's easy to hurt people in anger. Especially those you care about. But I don't think you're 'bad' for anyone. I think that you have quirks only certain people can understand. Which I understand."

Keith shifted, wondering how much he should actually reveal. After a minute of internal struggle he said fuck it, after all, if being honest couldn't fix this then he doubted anything could.

"My dad died when I was six. And you may not understand why I'm telling this but please, just be quiet until I finish, ok?" Keith looked up at Lance. He gave him a slight nod and Keith shifted again. "Do we…I don't know, can we move somewhere else? This feels weird…"

Lance gently took his hand, which caused Keith to jump.

"It's ok," Lance reassured him as he led him down the hall. "I was just gonna take you to your room. I figured you feel more comfortable in some of your own clothes…of you brought any that is?"

Keith gave a short nod.

"I did," he confirmed.

Lance nodded and guided him down the hallway. Silently wishing he could take Keith back to the castle. However the castle was in the orbit of the first planted they visited and they had been hoping from planet to planet via transport pod.

When they entered the room, Lance turned to face the corner so Keith would have some privacy as he changed. He hesitated when he felt Keith tap his shoulder.

"You're good right?" He asked, just to make sure.

Keith gave a small grunt in confirmation and Lance slowly turned around and had to suppress a smile, cause, wow!

Keith wore a baggy MCR hoodie and a pair of black boxer briefs. He had his hair pulled up into a ponytail and he was wearing his nerd glasses. He sat with his calves lying next to his thighs in a typical w sit. He shifted and fiddled with the edge of his hoodie, which looked worn and ragged with several threads hanging from it.

"Would you stop staring at me!" Keith shouted suddenly and pulled his knees up to his chest and burrying his head in his arm.

"Sorry," Lance said coming to sit beside him, though he did choose to perch lightly on the edge instead of in the middle of the bed like Keith was doing. "It's just...where did you get that?"

Keith peeked out from his arms before resting his chin on his arms.

"I got it from the cabin," he said quietly. "I went ahead and picked up my stuff and a few other things that belonged to my dad when we were on Earth."

Lance nodded slightly.

"Speaking of your dad…" Lance spoke quietly. "Do you wanna go on with what you were going to tell me?"

Keith shifted and sighed before leaning against the head board.

"Yeah," Keith swallowed and took a deep breath. "He, uh, he was a firefighter. He died on duty. Uh," Keith let a short laugh. "God I feel so bad for the guys on his team. When they came back to tell me…I was at the house by myself. I was a pretty chill kid, my dad trusted me not to do anything stupid, but we also lived in the middle of the freaking dessert, so…anyway when they explained it to me I just…refused to believe them, y'know? My dad…he was all I had. I mean obviously now I have my mom, but back then, I didn't even know who she was, what she was, that she was even alive. It was just me and my dad. And with him dead…at six…I just couldn't believe I was all alone. After the service, I ended up living to New York to live with some distant relatives of my dad's. Like a second cousin twice removed or something. They, uh, they were really into their Korean heritage. Refused to speak anything other than Korean in the house. Spoke it out of the house a lot too. If I even tried to speak English let alone Spanish..." Keith shook his head. "It was bad. I'd have to wear long sleeved shirts, and I got so freaking skinny…one day one of the kids there made a comment about my dad. Something about him being a disgrace letting a random woman leave him to care for a halfbreed child. Which is kinda ironic…looking back on it. They just meant my race, not my literal species. Anyway I snapped and just pummeled the kid. After that I was put into the system, they didn't want a 'deliquent child who was raised like a wolf in the dessert' in their home."

Lance frowned and scooted back to sit next to him, getting more comfortable since this was turning out to be a bit longer than he expected.

"I was put in a boys home at first, I actually lived in several boys homes, a few orphanages, and quite a few foster homes. I ran away from a lot of them…I was never in the same place for more than a couple months. Never got to know anyone. I got into the fights. The supervisors or people I lived with weren't the kindest. I was almost relieved when I _somehow_ got placed in my hometown…though I didn't really expect to stay there long. Since the school was near the Garrison, aparently it had been there for a few years before I was even born, surprisingly…and was freakishly close to the cabin. Anyway, Shiro was sent to scout out some potential recruits. Everyone was so excited, and I just…I couldn't care less. My teacher came over and encouraged me to try along with the other kids and I did just so I could get her off my back. Turns out I was a natural, not that I cared. After a series of very poorly planned events by yours truly I ended up enrolled at the Garrison the next year…much to my complete chagrin, but hey it was either that or Juvie, again."

Lance bolted up making Keith jump.

"What the hell did you do to end up in Juvie?!" He demanded.

Keith chuckled nervously.

"Which time?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Lance smacked his forehead.

"Ok, nevermind, I don't want to know," Lance said shaking his head and decided to ask a different question. "What did you do to get forced to go to the Garrison?"

Keith grimaced and nodded slowly.

"I, uh…" he looked up to avoid Lance's eyes. "I stole Shiro's car." He admitted.

"Why?!" Lance asked incredulously.

"I had nothing better to do," Keith said simply making Lance shake his head with a small smile, because seriously? This boy…he's one of a kind.

"Anyway," Keith continued. "After everything with the system and shit. I had develope really bad anxiety, and depression…I just didn't feel worth anything. My mom left me, my dad left me, no family I stayed with wanted me. And I never really interacted with anyone, so people, they just freaked me out. I was always so scared of screwing up. It was nerve wracking. And when Shiro disappeared…" Keith shook his head. "I didn't see the point in staying. And I got myself kicked out. You know the story from there."

"Wow…" Lance said softly. "I never knew…I'm so sorry Keith."

"Don't be," Keith shrugged. "Shit happens. The point is I know what it's like. I don't know why you have them, and I'm not gonna pry. But I do know, how you feel, at least a little bit. You're not alone. And just because you have 'issues' doesn't mean you're not worth it. Shiro taught me that. So did my mom…"

Lance was quite for a while.

"I, uh, I got picked on a lot," Lance admitted. "As a kid, I was always talking, I have ADHD really bad, so it was hard to pay attention. And then in middle school I got into choir and theater…kids tended to call me fag and stupid shit like that…" Lance took a shakey breath."Cuba…it well Catholics you know? They were everywhere. So in high school when I…I did everything I could to hide it. I thought something was wrong with me…I mean, everyone was always preaching about sodomy and gays going to hell, so me liking both. It seemed like I was committing a double sin or something. And I was so scared when I came out to my family…my grandma cried…my dad was furious…part of the reason I ended up at the Garrison. My mom and Veronica...they fought with my dad on my behalf, made him see that it was ok. I was always so scared…of people finding out, of being broken. It was horrible."

When Keith put a hand on his shoulder he jumped. He was even more confused when he brushed his thumb across his cheeks. He hadn't even realised he was crying. He let himself be pulled into Keith's arms.

Lance doesn't know what possessed him to do it, but when he looked up at Keith he just…did it. He just pulled him into a kiss by his cheeks. He has no idea why, but he did. And Keith was kissing him back so he didn't care what motivated him to do it. Keith slung his leg over Lance's hips to straddle him, and even moved his hands to cup the back of Lance's head to deepen then kiss. Lance let his hands settle on Keith's hips. Taking only as much as Keith was willing to give him. So he was pretty willing to part his lips when Keith ran his tongue against them. It wasn't particularly…arousing, but it also wasn't chaste. It was best described as passionate, because it was too deep to be chaste, but neither really felt the need to take it any deeper. When they broke apart for air Lance looked up at Keith in awe. His lips were red and swollen, and he had a light blush on his cheeks. Hid glazed over eyes and heavy breath just added to how gorgeous he was.

"Go out with me." He said, speaking before he even had time to think about what he was saying.

Keith's eyes widened and he pulled back.

Lance cursed himself. He was scaring him off! Seriously Lance? He quickly see out to damage control.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! Obviously you can say no! But if you want to say yes that's cool too!" Lance rambled waving his hands around, like he was trying to explain better, but really it just showed how panicked he was. "I'm not gonna like force you to date me! I mean that's kinda stupid! And kinda against the point. So you can say no and I'll drop it! Just say the word and I'll never bring it up again! I'll just-"

Keith smiled and gently cupped his hands in-between his own and layer them in their laps.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile.

"What?" Lance asked dumbfounded.

"I'll go out with you, Lance." Keith reiterated his smiling growing. "I'll be your boyfriend."

"Really?" Lance asked looking at him like he was confused. "'Cause you really don't have to, I mean-"

Keith placed his hand over Lance's mouth.

"I said yes, Lance," he said seriously. He removed his hand and stroked his cheek. "And I meant it. I'll go out with you. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, sharpshooter. You can't take it back now."

Lance laughed in disbelief before shaking his head and smiling.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said softly.

He swallowed and looked at Keith uncertainly.

"Can I, uh, can I kiss you?"

All Keith could do was smile and lean down to press.his lips to his softly.

"Of course you can," he said before pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to ask, you dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we got two more planets y'all! We got Arabia and then Japan! This should be interesting....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talks... Keith be worried. Lance panics, and reassures Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning....very horribly written belly dancing

Lance woke to a heavy weight on his chest and a numb arm. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the source of his discomfort. He gave a small.smile when he saw Keith laying half on top of him and using his chest as a pillow. He shook his head when he notices he was drooling slightly and was thankful that he remembered to go to his room and grab his tank and sweats before heading back to Keith's to spend some time with him. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried the random creep was going to come looking for Keith, and he just wanted to protect him.

Lance gently stroked Keith's back as he study the man's face.

Keith was so gorgeous. He looked so peaceful. And his skin was so smooth and soft, which kinda made Lance Jealous, because seriously, the guy had no body hair what so ever. And then Lance had to constantly shave. He had given up on shaving his legs and stuck to shaving his armpits and face (as needed). Speaking of…he scratched his cheek and found his five o click shadow making an appearance.

Lance was shocked out of his thoughts when Keith shifted. He looked down to see Keith staring up at him.

"You're not gonna shave are you?" He asked sleepily.

Lance tilted his head.

"Well, I was thinking about it," Lance admitted.

Keith pouted.

"I don' want you to," he said sitting up.

"Oh?" Lance said pulling him back down to give him a quick kiss. "Why not?"

"I like it," Keith admitted with a blush. "It makes you look sexy…"

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Plus," Keith said with a shrug. "I saw you when you couldn't get ahold of a razor for a couple months last year. You're not on overly hairy person. And it's sexy. The happy trail the stubble, it's hot."

Lance would…have to keep that in mind.

"You're rather honest when you're sleepy aren't you?' Lance teased causing Keith to blush and throw a pillow at him.

Lance laughed as Keith got up and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"If it helps, your freakishly smooth skin is pretty sexy too!" Lance called after him.

Keith flung the bathroom door back open and glared at Lance.

"I'm Asian, Lance!" He growled. "It's normal for us to have less body hair than most people!"

Keith turned around and slammed the door again leaving Lance to cackle behind him.

Keith came out of the bathroom to see Lance dressed in the next planets typical clothing. And damn…he looked good.

This planet seemed to like the typical Belly dancer apparel. And Lance… he wore a short vest with a scaley, fish like design sewn in gold on the blue fabric. He wore Bangles on his arms and damn if that didn't look good against his bronze skin…his pants hung low oh his hips. The fabric was loose and was covered in a sheer golden fabric in the back. There was a band of golden tassles around his waist band the deep cerulean blue of the best and pants lqooked gorgeous on him.

It made Keith feel self conscious in his own outfit.

Where Lance's was a pair of loose pants, Keith's was a full length skirt. There were two sets of chains on both of his hips holing the fabric up because in cut into a deep voice to the tops of his thighs. There were thin chains of sliver and clear crystals hanging from the waist in the back to cover the crimson fabric of the skirt. Keith didn't get a vest but had metal wristbands as well as arm bands. It was revealing and made feel incredibly self conscious.

"Wow…" Lance said leaning back.

"I know!" Keith snapped. "I look ridiculous!"

Lance licked his lips and stood from the bed. He walked up behind Keith and placed his hands on Keith's bare hips. It was so startling how he had grown bigger than Keith over the years, his hands looked so large as they rested on Keith's hips…For a while there Keith was taller than him because of his whole adventure with his mom. But as the years passed Lance had ended up towering a good head over Keith making it easy to rest his chin on his head and pull him close so his back pressed to chest. 

"I'd have to disagree…" Lance leaned down to whisper in his ear placing a soft kiss to the skin behind it. "You look...fucking gorgeous…"

Lance let his lips ghost down Keith's neck cause Keith to let out a short gasp and tilt his neck. Lance huffed against his neck in amusement and brought one hand up to pulls Keith head back with his hair. He pulled the locks out of the way and sunk his teeth into the part of his neck where it met the shoulder.

"Fuck…" Keith swore collapsing back against him as his knees gave out. "Lance~"

Lance released his neck from his mouth and dragged his cheek up Keith neck, causing his stubble to scratch him slightly.

"What is it, kitten?" He asked huskily.

"I…we…" Keith whined slightly in frustration. "We can't...we, meeting. We're probably late already…and we, we gotta go…"

"Is.this too fast for you?" Lance asked. Pulling back slightly.

Keith shook his head.

"No," he chuckled slightly. "I…honestly, it's probably over due…we've both been pining for years…and we're already such good friends…I mean we can't exactly get to know each other anymore than we do right? We already know each other so well…so no…I don't think we're going to fast…"

Keith turned himself around in Lance's arms and pulled him into a deep and desperate kiss before forcing himself to step away from him, panting slightly.

"We're actually gonna be late if we don't go," Keith said breathily. "So as much as I'd love to continue…we need to go."

Lance nodded and took a deep breath, several deep breaths actually, to calm himself.

"Let's go," he said holding out his hand to Keith.

Keith looked him cautiously, like he was gonna snap at any moment.

After a a few more seconds Lance let his hand drop.

Lance stepped towards Keith, stepping back just as fast when Keith shrank away from him.

Lance took another step back just to be safe.

"Keith?" Lance asked worried. Keith's shoulders were shaking and his entire body was trembling.

Lance wanted nothing more than to hold him and make sure he was okay. When he saw the tears making their way down his cheeks he was at a loss.

"Keith..."he said worriedly. "Did…did I do something wrong?"

Keith shook his head back and forth furiously.

"Then can you please tell me what wrong?" Lance pleaded.

"I-you," Keith shook his head again. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Lance said gently as he stepped forward to gently run his hands up and down Keith's arms.

Keith surprised him by collapsing into his chest.

"Hey, babe," Lance said softly. "please talk to me."

Keith sighed dejectedly.

"I just…you were…" Keith looked frustrated. "I got you all worked up, and then I just left you like that! I'm so sorry, Lance! And now I'm here crying when I have no right to be and I'm making us even later!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Lance said pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm the one who started it remember? Of anything you should be mad at me. It's fine, Keith. I know we have to get the meeting yet I still started something. /I/ got myself worked up. And even if it was your fault, I wouldn't get mad at you, well unless you did it on purpose, then I might be a little upset. But still I wouldn't hit you or anything. I wouldn't hit you or some shit just because I was upset with you, God no. Please don't act like I'd do that…"

Keith started to cry harder.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "It…I'm just so used to it! I know you wouldn't. God is never ever think you'd ever do that to me! It's just…I'm so used to it! And it's so…I just…it was a knee jerk reaction. When I know I've done something to potentially upset someone, I just assume their gonna come.with fists swinging…" Keith shook his head. "God I'm so fucked up…" he pulled himself out of Lance's hold and looked away. "Maybe this was a mistake…maybe, we should just forget about this whole dating thing…"

Lance felt his heart stop before going into over drive.

Lance grabbed Keith as gently as possible and made him look at him. Lance swallowed he could feel his heart breaking.

"Please tell me you don't mean that Keith." He said softly. "I just got you,.I don't want to lose you. I love you! You're not fucked up, at least not any more than I am! Please don't leave...I swear I will spend the rest of my life making sure you never have to experience setting like that again, please don't leave! Please…I know I don't deserve you but please…don't leave!"

Keith was sobbing and shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot!" He sobbed out holding onto Lance just as he was holding him. "I know you would never let me feel like that again. It's just...I feel like I'm going to destroy you! I mean look at us! If one of us breaks down, the others just gonna follow right after! How can this be healthy!? Please! I don't want to drag you down further…"

Lance took a deep breath.

"Keith you don't understand…" he said, his tears slowing as he calmed down. "I literally just got the chance to show you I can be good to you, /for/ you. And then you said this was a mistake…" he shook his head. "That terrifies me. I don't want to lose you, not without getting to prove myself to you. I refuse to let us tear each other down. We will /not/ be that kind of couple. I won't allow it. I know we're both gonna have breakdowns…there's nothing we can do about that. But we both know how that feels. We can help each other through it. Reassure each other."

Keith chuckled as his tears slowly came to a stop.

"Sorta like you're doing right now?" Keith asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Lance said pulling him to him. "I promise I will always help you through this, just, promise me you won't ever leave me for no reason. In fact your only allowed to leave if you have a good reason you've gotta promise if you have any doubts about anything you'll come talk to me, ok?"

Keith nodded.

"I think I can do that," he said softly before pulling back a bit to look up at Lance. "But you have to promise you'll do the same. Deal?"

Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead.

"Deal."

The meeting was slow and boring and it turns out, Lance and Keith we're actually the early ones. Aparently sleeping together helped them both sleep through the night uninterrupted. They woke up earlier than everyone else and still managed to be on time with their minor mishap. It was Pidge who was late this time.

Lance's gaze kept drifting towards Kieth. He was trying to think of a way to cheer him up. Though whatever he was reading seemed to improve his mood greatly. Lance really wanted to go over and hold him, but he was pretty sure that would be disrespectful and held the urge in til the end of the meeting. Which he was very proud of. He even managed to wait til everyone e else left the meeting room before drawing Keith into his arms as he tried to leave the room before him.

Keith chuckled and leaned back into his arms.

"You didn't pay attention to the meeting at all, did you?" He asked knowingly.

"Mmmm," Lance hummed squeezing him tight. "Nope not a single word."

Keith chuckled and walked with Lance to the Ball room. They ended up cuddling on a diván, watching the people dance, while snacking on fruits and cheese.

A few hours in, Keith looked at Lance curiously.

"Aren't you gonna go dance?" He asked.

Lance looked down at him and shrugged.

"Nah, not as much fun with out a partner, and I don't want to leave you here alone." He said.

Keith raised an eyebrow.

"I could always come with you." He pointed out causing Lance to laugh at him.

"You? Dance? Do you even know how to dance?" Lance teased.

"Just because I don't dance, doesn't mean I can't," he said simply.

Lance snorted.

"Yeah okay, babe," he said placatingly. "Whatever you say."

Keith pulled away and looked at him.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked. "Cause I'm getting the feeling you don't believe me."

"Oh it's not a challenge because I'm calling you're bluff." Lance stated.

Keith looked at him blandly before grabbing his arm and dragging h to the center of the ball room.

He clapped his hands loudly and surprisingly everyone went quiet.

"Well folks," he said turning in a circle to address them. "It seems there's some discourse among the paladins..." There were mummurs as people started to form a circle around them. Lance here, our very own blue paladin…doesn't think I can dance!" He announced.

He shook his head slowly.

"It seems, like I have no other choice than to /show/ him then," Keith gestured to the crowd. "And I want you, to be the judges, because I think it high time he put his money where his mouth is." Keith sidled up to Lance. " Why don't we see who exactally is the one who /can't dance/ here, hmm? Unless your too…chicken?"

And oh-ho, it was so /on/. If Lance was worried that their Rivalry would die just because they started dating he wasn't anymore. They were just the kind of people who loved competing with each other. And it was nice to know nothing g could change that.

Keith had turned away and walked towards the edge on the circle and everyone went quiet. Slowly music to trickle into exsistence. Keith slowly raised his arms over his head weaving them together and throwing him a saucy look over his shoulder. When he started to roll his hips Lance's eyes were drawn to his ass. He stood there shaking his hips slightly to make the chains on the back of his skirt sway for a good thrity seconds before he swept a leg out in a wide circle as he pivoted to face him he rolled his hips on a way that made it seem like his entire midsection completely boneless as his entire torso moved in a way that resembled a wave. When the beat picked up Lance almost groaned. Because Keith stood in place and bounced his hip quickly in several hip drops in time with the music. He made several sweeping movements that drew him into Lance's space, before standing dangerously close to him to do another series on hip drops, as he stared into Lance's eyes tauntingly.

Keith smirked as the music came to a close and leaned in to whisper in Lance's ear.

"Still think I can't dance, daddy?" He purred. "I'm a bottom…I /know/ how to move my hips."

Lance smiled as new music started to filter through, at a much faster pace.

He stepped back before swinging his his leg around and forward and rolled his hips. He repeated the action several times before making several sweeping, back and forth motions. He continued to circle around Keith, rolling his hips slightly as he made long sweeps with his legs, gliding around him gracefully. He slowly moved into Keith's personal space little by little with each sweep. Before shimmying his hips in a similar way, but in a more back and forth motions than side to side, it was more stomach movement than hip, really.

Keith stepped forward pushing Lance back as he dropped his hips like before stepping forward and alternating hips before repeating the action. Lance pushed back rolling his hips forward one way before stepping forward while rolling them the other.

The built up and easy back and forth pace which slowly melded into them dancing together in long sweeps and twirls. Lance eventually ended up holding Keith close as they danced. They somehow went from belly dance to salsa to a weird version of the tango and Lance really couldn't complain because he had Keith pressed up against him in all the right places. And when Keith's eyes widened as he dipped low at the end of the song, Lance couldn't help but feel a bit smug. In fact it gave him a huge sense of satisfaction and he couldn't even begin to explain why.

They danced to a few more songs before Lance convinced Keith that they should head to bed. When Lance stopped in front of his door, Keith shifted uncomfortably.

Lance smiled and opened the door silently inviting him in with a wave of his hand and a raised eyebrow. Keith looked at him in surprise and confision and Lance just shrugged.

"I sleep better with you there," he said softly. "And if it's okay, I'd like to continue doing that."

Keith shrugged as he walked through the door.

"You run cold so it balances out…" he said accepting his offer in a vague manner. One which Lance thankfully understood.

Last night Lance had mentioned that his room was cold, and Keith looked at him like he was crazy telling him that it was hot as hell. When the flagged down a servant they were told the room was normal room temperature and that their body's probably just ran a little under, or in Keith's case over, the normal human body temperature causeing them to feel hotet or colder than most people.

Lance walked up to Keith and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't like to sleep alone…" he admitted as he led the lo the bed 

"Neither do I," Keith mummbled as he pressed his face to his chest and followed him.

"Does that mean I won't have to anymore?" Lance asked with a smirk as pulled Keith on top on him as he layer down.

"Yeah..." Keith confirmed. "It does."

They sat in slience for a while. Keith listening to Lance's heartbeat as he drew patterns on Keith's back.

"Thank you," Keith muttered sleepily. "For being willing to work with me. For loving me despite my flaws."

Lance tilted his head and kissed his forehead.

"I don't love you despite them, I love you because of them, they make you who you are, I wouldn't change that for the world." Lance murmured. "After all if it weren't for those flaws you wouldn't be the same person I fell in love with."

Keith chuckled.

"I never knew how exactally to put that into words..." Keith said. "Your flaws... They're not flaws because your perfect. And perfect people don't have flaws, I don't see them as flaws. You're perfect Lance. And I love you just how you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so one more chapter... And maybe an epilogue...I really need a new idea so if any of you want me to write something...feel free to hit me up!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally FINALLY, get together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter...it's so soft!

"Keith! Just hold still!" Shiro said pushing him forward in all honesty Lance was fine doing this rather amusing..

"No Shiro! It hurts!" Keith snapped as he swung a hand back to hit Shiro. "Loosen it up, please?"

"Oh, my God, Keith! It's a freaking corset!" Shiro sighed tossing his hands up. "It's supposed to be tight!"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt! Who the hell would ever wear this? I can't even breath!" Shiro rolled his eyes and loosened the ties a bit before stepping back.

"If you want it looser have Lance do it! I'm done!" He stated as he walked out of the room.

Keith shifted back and forth pulling down on the skirt on the kimono he was wearing trying to make it longer.

"Babe," Lance said in a chastising tone. "Stop your gonna rip it."

"Yeah, well maybe then Coran would give me something that actually qualifies as clothes!" Keith grumbled.

Lance raked his eyes up and down Keith's body and licked his lips.

The kimono he worse was super fucking short…like it _barely_ covered his ass. It was tight too…the black corset made the natural curves Keith had more pronounced, even though it was more of an accessory since it was placed on the outside of the kimono. Honestly it just added more character to the outfit and gave it a bit more color. The sleeves hung of Keith's shoulders slightly and the flowing sleeves came a good six inches from Keith's wrists. The red silk clung to Keith in all the right places and the golden edges made everything so…wow. Added in with the gold Sakura petals stitched into the fabric...Keith was quite the picture to behold.

"I don't know…" He mused as Keith turned around with a Huff at Lance's oogling, giving him a nice view of his ass. "I like it…just don't bend over and you should be fine."

Keith swung back around and angrily marched up to him.

"You're one to talk!" He yelled shoving a finger in his face accusingly. "Your outfit actually covers everything!"

Lance flicked his eyes down to his his black and blue yukata.

"I still think you look better, babe," he said kissing him on the nose.

Keith flushed and let himself be pulled down to sit next to Lance on the bed.

"Besides…" Lance said picking up a red lotus flower to braid into Keith's hair (sadly now long enough that Lance couldn't get away with calling it a mullet). "I'm not gonna let anyone get close enough to fully enjoy how good you look in that…"

Keith flushed again and Lance pulled him into a kiss.

Keith pulled back and gave him an unimpressed look.

"If you think kissing is gonna get my mind off of how revealing and embarrassing this is, your wrong." Keith stated blandly.

Lance hummed and reached back as squeezed his ass.

"I mean…that wasn't what I was thinking but if it makes you feel better..." Lance said with a smirk when Keith let out a little gasp.

Lance chuckled as Keith's blush got darker, and pulled him over to straddle his lap. Keith hands automatically went to wrap around his neck so he wouldn't slip off. Lance kissed his cheek and ran his hands down Keith's sides making him giggle and wiggle around on his lap. Which didn't help his growing problem any but at least Kieth was calming down.

Lance dug his fingers into his sides with a new purpose causing Keith to shriek and flail only to clutch on to Lance when he almost fell off his lap. Lance lifted him as he came to his knees and dropped Keith back onto the bed before resuming his tickling.

Keith shrieked and wiggled as he tried to escape him. He kicked and bucked to try and dislodge Lance from where he sat on his stomach.

"Lance!" Keith shrieked. "Please stop! Mercy, uncle! Stop please!"

Lance sat back looking at Keith with a smile after he stopped tickling him.

Keith was flushed and had tears in his eyes. His hair was fanned out on the bed and his skirt was hiked a bit higher. He smiled up at Lance as he panted trying to catch his breath.

He looked…wrecked.

Lance reached up and stroked Keith cheek as he leaned down slowly, giving Keith plenty of time to back out before he sealed his lip over his.

Lance felt Keith's lashes against his cheek when his eyes fluttered shut. He slid one hand up to lay on his waist as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His brow furrowed and he threaded his fingers into Keith's hair. When Keith whined it went straight to his dick. Lance groaned and went from craddling his waist to wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close as he laid down to press close to him.

Keith threw his head back with a gasp giving a short tell of his name when their ground accidentally brushed together as Lance laid down. Lance groaned and pressed a kiss to his neck as he rolled his hips into Keith's.

"Lance!" Keith whined and started to push at his shoulder. "We can't, babe, stop!"

Lance sighed and sat back with a swallow.

He took several deep breaths.

"Yeah, I know…" he said rubbing his face. "We're gonna be late if we go any further."

Keith smiled and shook his head before pulling him down for a soft kiss.

"Yeah you're right…but keep that thought on the back burner until after the meeting…" he said with a seductive smile. "After all wouldn't it be so much better to fuck me in the castle? We could be as loud, and messy, as we want. And plus…I have a plug that you could use to keep me all full and stuffed afterwards."

Lance licked his lips.

"Yeah that sounds a whole lot better than a half assed fuck right now." Lance said pecking him on the lips. He got halfway to the door before turning around.

"How many toys for you have?" He asked curiously.

Keith smiled.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," he said mischievously.

"Yeah but, I thought I found the box you kept them in?"

Keith just chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no, I keep the kinker stuff in a much safer location. And plus," Keith said giving him a pointed look. "After a certain someone came into my room and started making my toys bigger than I was used to, I started keeping _everything_ hidden."

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you said you could take it kitten," he teased.

"Never said I couldn't," Keith said with a shrug. "Just said I wasn't used to it…"

Lance rolled his eyes because, Dammit, he was right! __

* * *

Lance grabbed Keith's arm as they left the meeting room.

"C'mon," Lance commanded as he dragged him to the transport deck.

Keith looked at him baffled a she was practically shoved into the pod.

"What?" Keith asked. "Lance, what about the party!"

Lance gave him a bland look.

"We're not going," he stated simply.

"Uh, and Allura's okay with this?" Keith asked uncertainly.

Lance smiled evilly.

"Shes the one who told me to take you back to the castle." He said with a smile.

"Why?" Keith asked confused. "I was nice and civil! Even though they were idiots!"

Lance just shook his head.

"You weren't as civil as you think you were," Lance explained. "You were obviously reaching the last threads of your patience, so she asked me to take you back and keep you company, to keep you out of trouble, apparently."

"I'd like to see you be patient when everyone and their brother is telling you what a "beautiful young woman" you are!" Keith snapped. "I was about ready to stab someone!"

"And this is exactally why Allura is sending you to bed, kitten." Lance said nodding sagely.

Keith pouted and huffed giving Lance a grade-A death glare.

Lance just chuckled as kissed him before leading him out of the transport pod and into the transport deck of the castle.

Lance intertwined their fingers and led Keith to the elevator. They stood in a comfortable silence. However once they reached the living quarters. Lance grew tense.

When they got to Keith's door Lance shifted and stepped back.

"Well, goodnight? I guess…" Lance said before turning to head to his room.

Kith wrapped his arms around his waist and set his chin on his shoulder.

"C'mon, daddy, I thought you were gonna show me a good time," Keith teased coyly.

Keith took his hand gently and led him into his room.

Lance looked at Keith with an unreadable look before feeling his face and kissed him gently. He pulled back and gave him the same look.

Keith swallowed.

"Uh, is…" he licked his lips, "is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lance said softly. "I just…I want to ruin you but, at the same time, I want to be gentle and make love to you…it so odd."

Keith smiled and brought Lance's hand to his mouth. He kissed his knuckles before placing the hand back on his cheek.

"Then do it," Keith said simply.

"But how?" Lance asked.

Keith looked at him lovingly.

"If anyone can figure it out it'd be you," Keith reassured him. "Just...do what feels right to you."

Lance smiled and leaned down to lock their lips together again, resting the hand that was currently at his side on the small of Keith's back.

Keith felt his hand go up to clutch Lance's wrist as his hand cradled his cheek while his other hand tangled in Lance's yukata.

It was slow, but passionate, and the way Lance just effortlessly led the kiss…it was amazing. The way he moved his lips and the way he just so gently asked for entrance to Keith's mouth…the delicate yet thorough way he explored every part of his mouth before focusing on the places that deffinetly got a positive reaction.

When Lance broke away, Keith stood there panting with glazed eyes for a few moments before meeting Lance's eyes.

"…Wow…" Keith said softly. "I'm regretting so much right now…"

"Like what kitten?" Lance said as he dragged his lips down Keith's neck, before sealing them over his pulse point and gently sucking and nibbling at the skin, determined to leave a mark.

"Ahhhh~, oh, oh my…" Keith said sliding his hand to cradle Lance's head. "God…so much…I regret so much…I wish I had told you I love you sooner…"

Lance trailed his lips to his collar bone and slowly started pushing him back towards the bed.

"A-and, I wish I wasn't such an idiot…" Keith slowly let his hand fall as the full wieght of his regrets hit him. "I wish I hadn't gone and let those guys use me…" he whispered. "God…I really am a slut, aren't I?"

Lance pulled back and looked at him sharply.

"No!" He said firmly. "You're not!"

"Lance-" Keith started to say when his mouth was covered.

"No," Lance repeated. "You did something, that in your own mind you thought you had to. And really is all my fault, because I'm the first one who called you that. But I was _wrong._ And I want you to know that right now, right here, I couldn't care less who you slept with before, because right now _I'm_ the one that has you. _I'm_ the one who knows you inside and out. _I'm_ the one you chose and _I'm_ the one who's going to wake up tomorrow with you in my arms. And I'm going to do that every single day til you don't want me anymore. I don't care about those guys because your _mine_ now, and I love you."

Keith swallowed thickly as tears started to stream down his face. Lance quickly snatched his hand away and started to apologize.

"Keith! I'm sorry!" He said panicking. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise! I swear to God I didn't! Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry, I-"

Keith shook his head and smiled gently placing his fingers against Lance's lips to quiet him.

"No, it's okay," he reassured him. "They're happy tears!"

Lance visibly relaxed as he sighed in relief.

"Now," Keith said pulling Lance down with him as he fell backwards onto the bed. "I believe we were in the middle of something?"

Lance chuckled and sat back on his legs, knees spread apart, and shook his head in amusement as Keith pouted.

"I'm not leaving kitten," he promised with a soft smile as he dragged Keith across the bed his hips so he rested in between his spread thighs.

Keith stared up at him and shifted slightly causing his bent legs to press into Lance where they were slung over his waist.

"Are you…" he swallowed a bit. "Are you gonna Keep it on?" He asked, referring to his kimono.

Lance slid his hand up Keith's thigh, hitching the fabric up higher so it bunched around his waist, revealing that Keith wasn't wearing any underwear.

Lance glance up at him before reaching down and sliding his knuckle up Keith's shaft.

Keith jerked violently and bit his hand, which didn't really muffle any sound but it helped ground him at least.

"No," Lance said undoing the ties of his yukata and allowing it to fall open. "But I'm not taking it off either."

Keith keened as the fabric fell open to reveal Lance's body to him, but most importantly it showed the huge hard on Lance was sporting, and _God_ Keith had forgotten just how _big_ he was…

Lance slid his hand up Keith's torso and slowly undid Keith's corset, lifting his slightly to pull it out from under him and toss it to the side. He slid his hand up Keith's torso, licking his lips as the sheer fabric fell away to pool at Keith's sides.

"The Japanese deffinetly had the right idea…" Lance said as he slid his hand over to thumb at Keith's nipple, pinching and rolling it as he continued to speak. "This way…I can see your gorgeous body, but I also still get to see you wrapped in this beautiful fabric that contrasts with your pale skin so well."

Keith arched his back, pressing his chest into Lance's touch, silently begging for more as soft little moans fell from lips.

Lance leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling away to press a kiss to his cheek before he leaned down to suck the other nipple into his mouth.

Keith gave a yelp that slowly faded into a long moan. He swallowed and looked down to find Lance staring at him through his lashes.

Lance stared at him as he slowly circle the nub with his tongue before drawing back and flicking it with his tongue. He chuckled as Keith jerked, and repeated the movements several times before clamping down on the bud and slowly pulling it with his teeth and pulling back taking a twisted kind of pleasure in the pained moan Keith let out. He gave a few more short little tugs before letting slip from his teeth so he coulda sooth it with broad licks from his tongue. He gave one last suckle to the reddened flesh before letting his mouth take the place of his hand on the other.

As he set out to give this nub the same treatment as the other he slid his hand down Keith's torso. As he did his hand came into contact with a pretty sizeable puddle of pre on Keith's stomach. He moaned slightly around the nipple, loving how he affected Keith and and even coated his fingers in it before bringing them up to press at Keith's mouth. Keith opened his mouth without hesitation and wrapped his lips around them, his eyes flutterimg shut as he tasted the saltiness that coated them.

Lance reached down with his other hand, propping himself on his elbow awkwardly so he wouldn't crush Keith, and slowly started to stroke his cock. Keith whimpered and bucked up slightly, trying to get more friction from Lance's rather loose grip on him.

Soon enough Lance pulled back and smirked as Keith as he raised his hips up. Keith hooked his legs over His shoulders and looked at him curiously.

"Lance what the hell are you doing?" He asked in an irritated and breathy voice, and God did that do things to him but he couldn't help but to chuckle because it was so Keith!

Here he was breathless and wrecked just from a bit of foreplay and he still managed to find the energy to be irritated with him! He was so in love with this boy…

Lance just smiled and kissed his thigh.

"I've been wanting to do this for forever…" he said cryptically.

"Wh-aah!" Keith gasped as Lance's tongue slid over his entrance.

"What the hell Lance!" He shrieked in mortification. "That's-thats dirty! Stop!"

He tried to wiggle away from Lance but the other tightened his grip and leaned against his thigh.

"You know about bondage, and kinks, and BDSM," he said slowly. "But you don't know what a rim job is?"

"A what?!" Keith said struggling a bit more.

Lance looked at him pointedly and flicked his tongue across Keith's hole causing him to jerk.

"Ahh~'" Keith moaned. "Ok, ok I get you point but why are you doing it? That's nasty!"

Lance shrugged.

"Not any nastier than a blow job, and plus, you cleaned yourself out right? And you washed down here?" He asked.

"Well yes," Keith admitted. "Of course, but-"

"Then I don't see the problem," Lance said with a shrug, cutting him off and burring his face in Keith's ass again.

The next few minutes were spent with Lance fucking Keith open with his tongue and pulling some of the most lewd sounds from him in the process. When Keith strated grinding back onto Lance's face, he slowly pulled away and lowered Keith back to his lap.

Lance leaned over Keith and slowly kissed him pulling away with a smirk as Keith just shook his head.

"You know, I should find that disgusting…" he said softly. "I should be disgusted and demanding that you never do that again let alone kiss me after wards…but, I can't bring myself to care."

Lance smirked.

"Lube?" He asked, figuring he could not say I told you so at least this one time.

Keith reached over and grabbed the lube from his night stand, silently thanking whoever built the ship for placing it right next to the bed and not two feet away like people did in hotel rooms.

Lance took the lube and liberally coated his fingers, he placed them at Keith entrance and looked at him seriously.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" He asked. "Absolutely positive? We can stop right now. I can go jerk myself of in the bathroom before coming back and cuddling you. We can stop. And don't say yes because we've already done it so it 'doesn't matter'. Say yes because you genuinely want to. We can stop, if you want to. Don't worry about me or the past what do you want Keith?"

Keith clasped Lance's fade in his hands and looked at him seriously.

"I want you to have sex with me," he stated seriously. "I want you to make love with me and I want you to cum inside me. Afterward I want you to take the plug I have in the cabinet of the nightstand and plug me up. The code is the date is your birthday, because there's really no one else more important to me and it would be the last thing in the world you would expect, and I knew if anyone was gonna be going through my stuff, it'd be you. "

Lance shrugged but didn't deny it.

"I swear to God," Keith stressed. "That if you leave and jerk off in the bathroom, easing a perfectly good load that could be filling me up, I will kill you. Actually no I won't because then I'd never get that dick inside me, but I sure as hell will make you wish you were. Now please Lance, please just make love to me?"

Lance smiled and nodded. He leaned over Keith making his sigh in exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked angrily.

"I'm getting the plug," Lance stated passively. "Because I'm not gonna remember my own name let alone my birthday by time I'm done with you."

Keith flushed and gave him no further grief.

Lance sat back and placed the plug with the lube next to him.

He recoated his fingers in lube just to be safe and slowly slid one finger in. He pulled back out and smeared the lube on his thumb over Keith's hole before sliding it back in. He slowly are carefully opened him up. Adding more lube the moment things felt the least bit dryer. By time he was three fingers in Keith was a parting mess and the squelching noises the lube was making as he fingered him were getting to Lance far more than they probably should. When Keith jerked as Lance brushed past a particular spongy part of Keith's walls, Lance gave a victorious smirk.

It wasn't like he wasn't looking for Keith's prostate, he just wasn't Actively searching for it. He was just more focused on prepping him and making sure he'd be able to take him. After all, Lance had never really gotten this far before with anyone else. And Kieth had prepped himself last time, he didn't even know how well prepped Keith had been…he wasn't gonna be some instinctive teenager this time and just shove it in. He was gonna take care of Keith, and show him.

He didn't know what exactally. That caring loving sex was just as good as a fast and brutal fuck. That he could take care of him. That he'd be good to him. That he loved him.

It was probably a combination of all of these really.

But since Lance had found it he deffinetly started giving it more attention.

Lance- slowly pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up. Lance pulled Keith back into his lap, making sure he gave himself room for movement, and placed his member at Keith's entrance.

He slowly push in and Lance watched Keith as his eyes grew wide and he let out a silent moan as he sunk into him. It was beautiful, mesmerizing, sexy and amazing.

Lance slowly started moving his hips once he was sure there was no discomfort on Keith's face, though the fact that he had started rolling his hips back helped him along too, of course.

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, starting a slow and even pace.

After awhile Keith started wiggling around.

"Lance!" He whined. "Speed up!"

Lance stopped and pulled out completely, making Kieth whine loudly. He adjusted his position so he could lay down and hover over Keith.

"No," he said softly. "I'm not gonna speed up. I'm going to make love to you nice and slow, I am going to take such good care of you, make you cum as many times as possible before I fill you up. Then I'm gonna plug you up and cuddle you, and kiss you. I'm not gonna fuck you Keith. Not this time. This is gonna be slow and gentle and loving. Because I love you. And I want to show you that. Will you let me do that?"

Keith swallowed and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, I will."

"Good," Lance said, nodding, as he slowly pushed back in. With the new angle he was able to hit Keith's prostate with every thrust much to Keith's enjoyment.

Lance laced their hands together. And rolled his hips into Keith, oh, so slowly. The first time Keith came, Lance could tell it was coming because he had tightened up just barely before shooting across his stomach. Lance gently fucked him through it and started sucking little love bites on to his collar bone and chest, he sunk his teeth into the meat of his chest slowly, marking him up in the most possessive and beastial ways, but still being as gentle as ever.

When Keith came the second time it was because Lance had reached up and wrapped his hand around his throat. Not enough to bruise of cut off his air but just enough to to make breathing a tiny bit harder. Lance untangled their fingers and cradled Keith's cheek and couldn't find it in himself to complain when Keith's nailed racked across his back. Slow and deep, no doubt cutting the skin. He couldn't because Keith had a look of pure Bliss on his face and the pain felt so good. Lance burried his face in Keith's neck and slowly pressed soft kisses to the skin. He felt the telltale tightening of Keith's walls once more and knew that this time he was going to cum with him.

He felt the tightening in his gut and pulled Keith into a kiss, groaning against his lips and getting a moan in return as the both tipped over the edge.

Lance pulled back and panted on Keith collar bone as he caught his breath.

He reached over and lubed up the plug before he took one last deep breath and pulled out slowly, causing both his and Keith's breath to hitch because of the sensitivity. Once he was completely out, he gently pushed the plug in, before rolling over and pulling Keith into his arms.

"I love you," he mumbled softly as sleep pulled at his consciousness.

He felt Keith smile soft against his chest and heard a soft, 'I love you, too.' before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort sex is underated...I feel like people think that Not all kinky sex has to be fast and hard. It can be soft and loving too.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happened after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is really bad...but I've never been good at ending this anyway...so meh...

The next morning they woke up, showered and headed to the dinning room.

It was rather normal, except for the fact that Pidge Kept tossing them knowing looks.

"Sleep well?" She asked as they sat down.

"No worse than normal," Keith said with a shrug. "Why?"

Pidge just smiled and continued eating.

Throughout the rest of the meal everyone kept throwing them 'looks'.

Shiro and Allura seemed to have a silent argument before Shiro cleared his throat, and looked pointedly at Keith.

"So…uh," he shifted uncomfortably. "How's you get that hickey?"

Keith choked on his drink and Pidge and Hunk decided to flee as quickly as possible. Lance sat there awkwardly looking between Keith and the door.

"Seriously Shiro?!" Keith shrieked, standing up.

"Well, if you wanted to keep this," gesturing between him and Lance. "A secret, maybe you should've covered that up!" Shiro pointed to his neck. "It covers like half of you neck!"

Allura decided now was a good time to stand and leave, leaving the three alone. Lance groaned and slid down in his chair.

Keith blushed and sat back down.

"Sorry," Lance said apologetically reaching over to turn his head to get a better look.

"Is it really that bad?" Keith asked, worriedly as his hand lifted to touch his neck.

"It could be worse," Lance said. "But yeah, it still pretty bad, guess I got to carried away. Sorry."

"You two love each other…like truly /love/ each other, don't you?" Shiro asked with a soft smile.

Lance looked at Keith and took his hand.

Keith smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said softly. "We do."

The next few months were a transitioning period for everyone.

The team had to get used to the PDA between Keith and Lance, the random kisses Lance would pull Keith into, or when Keith came in how he automatically went to sit in Lance's Lap. Keith had to get used to Lance's over romantic actions and how he'd lay his head in his lap as he read. Lance had to get used to the Keith that would crawl into his lap for a hug or a kiss at any given moment because he was feeling lonely.

And the years were filled with so many new firsts.

The first time Keith met Lance's family. The first time Keith took Lance with him to visit his dad's grave. The first date. The first drunk kiss (and following drunk sex.) The first argument, the first fight. The first shared apartment. The first time one of the got kicked out or had to sleep on the couch after a particularly bad fight.

* * *

And almost five years later at the usual gathering between the paladins and their family's in the castle. Keith was looking for Lance when he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him before dragging him to the center of the ball room where a circular stage stood.

"Lance where have you been?" Keith hissed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Lance ignored him and pulled him onto the stage. Keith looked around and shook his head, Lance always insisted on being the decorator for these party's. This time the theme seemed to be roses or the elite class or something…because there were everywhere. In vases all over the castle, as wreaths, all over the stage. Just red and white roses everywhere. And there was a chandelier and velvet curtains and a huge full course meal… And everyone looked like they were dressed for some high class dinner party, dressed in evening gowns and tuxes.

Lance told him to stay and asked for everyone's attention, waiting til it went completely quiet before returning to Keith and dragging him to the center of the stage.

"Keith," he spoke clearly his voice carrying through the ballroom and Keith was throughly confused. "We've been dating for /five years/."

"Yeah Lance, I know," He replied slowly. "I was there. Are you okay?"

"Just listen," Lance said. "we've bee dating for five years, and each and every single day I feel like you could not be more beautiful and that and I could not possibly love you more than I already do. And I'm proven wrong every single day."

"Lance?" Keith asked as his skin flushed bright red. "What's going on."

"/Just listen/," he repeated making the crowd chuckle. "I love you so, so, much. In my eyes there's no one who could possibly beat you. In beauty, in strength, in courage. You're perfect. I mean to /me/, your perfect. The way you can go on for hours about moth man, or the way you only read with your hair up. The way you bit your lip when your nervous, or confused."

Lance reached up and gently pulled his lip out from the grip of his teeth.

"It's adorable," he said softly. "I feel like I learn something new about you everyday! Which is, crazy, because /five years/. But what I love most about you is when ever I feel insecure you always reassure me. You laugh even at my most horrible jokes or puns. And you love me for /me/ you look past my flaws, and see the me I want to be. And you help me be that person."

Lance got down on one knee and Keith's eyes widened, when he reached into his pocket to pull out a little velvet box, Keith started crying.

"I want to ask you something, and you'd make me the happiest man alive if you said yes…" Lance slowly opened the bosses to reveal a thing silver band with little rubies embedded on its surface. "Will you marry me?"

Keith's hand flew to his mouth and he fell to his knees as he pulled Lance in to a hug, crying openly.

"Is that a yes?" Lance asked cautiously. "Or are you trying to choke me?"

Keith chuckled wetly and shook his head.

"God you such and idiot!" He said pulling back and pulling him into a quick kiss. "Yes, you absolute, stupidly, over romantic dork, yes, I'll marry you!"

"Yeah?" Lance asked in disbelief.

Keith nodded.

"Yeah…he said softly, barely getting it out before Lance pulled him into a kiss.

The crowd broke into an applause and Lance pulled away to whisper to Keith.

"Bet your glad I went snooping now, huh?"

And as Keith shook his head and pulled him into another kiss, he had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnnnddddd....were done!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feed back because this is my first fic! And I'd love to know if I did okay or not! Especially where the smut is concerned...this may have some new chapters in the future so if your interested, bookmark and keep an eye out for updates! But it really depends on the feed back I get, and if you guys want to see more!


End file.
